Millennium II: Journey to the Past
by Fai Gensou
Summary: In order to save the future and preserve the timeline, Serena and Yama must journey to the past and stop an old foe without revealing that they're from the future. Easier said than done. Pairings are listed at the bottom of Chapter 1 ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Prologue & Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon or any other TV show or anime that comes up or who's quotes I steal.

Summary- It's been two years since the events in Secrets of the Past, and Serena has just celebrated her 18th birthday. As you can expect, it's not her average birthday. How can it be average when you come into your full powers as heir of the Royal Moon Line with your twin brother who in this life is now your cousin, finding out your past mother is Sailor Cosmos, and you're related to the Guardian of Time? But just as she and everyone around her gets used to the new revelations, Pluto has a mission, two Senshi only. And it can't be one of the others. If you couldn't guess from the title, Serena and Yama 'volunteer' to go back 5,000 years into the past, to chase down Osiris. Sounds simple, right? But there's a catch, as always. They have to fight the youma in the past without drawing suspicion on themselves. In the Pharaoh's court. On top of that, Osiris is gloating about something, but what? Yep, nothing new with this scene. Of course, after all's said and done, will the two couples too blind to see the love in the air (Serena/Yama and Yugi/Yami), finally get together, or will Yama and Yami make good on the promise they made, secretly?

Note- Okay… didn't think I'd get around to posting this story anytime this year. Go me. And this story is based off one I read on moonromance dot com/net, called _Final Awakenings: Past Vengeance _by Stefanie. I'm not even sure that moonromance even exists anymore...

_Prologue_

Time is fluid. Many think of time as solid, with their destiny set in stone. This is true to some degree, but we ourselves can change our destiny. Yet, if we are chosen by some higher power, than our destiny is set in stone. There are numerous different timelines affected by the choices we make, from as big as taking the job, or just what we do with our money, destiny can change. But for some of us, no matter what choice we make, we cannot escape destiny.

_End of Prologue _

_Chapter 1_

A man stood observing the house of cards he has built. His four faithful generals stood near by. The identity of this particular man is not unknown to the subject of his thoughts. His name is Osiris, and he was the bane of their existence two years ago. But know he has a plan… all that is left is to perform said plan. "What happens if you take a card of the top of the house?" he asked while performing the action, directing the question to the first general, a man called Set. "Nothing sir." He said, curious to where this was leading. "And from the middle?" he questioned the second general, a sever-looking woman who went by Sensouko (war child). "The top collapses…sir" She has never been one for authority, but showed respect where respect was due. "And if I take a card from the foundation?" he asked the third general, a man named Imhotep. "The house collapses in on itself sir."

His fourth and final general, a woman who gave no other name besides Sekhmet finally voiced what he had hoped at least one of his general would voice. "You want to destroy the foundation of your problem, sir, to re-create the future."

"Yes. To rule the future, I cannot go to the past or present, when they've had the resources to defeat me. No… to beat them, I must go to the past!" he said, performing the spell that would start off his plan… go to the past, and destroy the 'foundation' of the future.

_Time Gates_

At the Time Gates, Pluto felt a cold shiver travel down her spine. It was the same feeling she had gotten every time when the Black Moon traveled back and forth through time. Some one had travel through time… without her permission. She quickly checked the time lines for damage and ripples. When she saw where the some one or some ones had traveled to, she knew that intervention was in order. But first… Serena needed to come into her full powers to bind the enemy correctly.

_Kame Shop_

Serena went to bed VERY happy. This birthday had been one of her better ones. Seto-kun had given her beloved laptop an upgrade, not that it particularly needed one, but it was now able to directly access the virtual world he had created, without having her hack into it. She figured that he was tired of her hacking his computer system. Mokuba had given her a very pretty ink painting he had done in his latest art class at school. He should really consider a career in that. Joey and Tea had pooled their money and had given her a gift card for her favorite bookstore. Ryou had given her a paperweight, carved with the traditional rabbit pounding mochi on the Moon. Bakura, surprising, had given her a well-balanced dagger that he probably stole, but that seemed unlikely, as Ryou wouldn't have let him get away with that. Hotaru and Hikami had jointly given her a book of legends and myths pertaining to the moon worldwide. Grandpa had allowed her to pick ten cards from the latest shipment of Duel Monsters cards. Yugi (and Yami, though he wouldn't care to admit) gave her a book on Ancient Egypt that she had been looking for without success. Part of the reason was that it was in English, and none of the bookstores nearby carried the books she was interested in, which were in English.

But it was Yama's gift she liked the best. Her yami had given her a beautiful pendant, carved in the same of a heart, in rose quartz. Wings of rose quartz flanked it, and a very short chain attached a miniature version of the larger pendant. Yama had blushed a lot when she hugged her for the gift.

Serena sighed. She wished her yami could realize how she felt about her. But she doubted that even if she did realize, that she would return those feelings. Mainly because of one cone-eared spore. Rini had left right before their birthdays, but had given her a gift that was from both her and her future self, Neo Queen Serenity.

It was the locket she had given Endymion two thousand years ago. Her future self had left a note attached to it. "When the time comes, give it to your true soulmate." It had read.

Not only was Serena confused by what she meant, but how she could have the locket, when obviously her future self had already given it to someone. Somehow, subconsciously she knew how that could work, but there was no way she could POSSIBLY explain it to anyone else. This really confused her, because Sailor Pluto was the only person who understood time paradoxes.

Serena yawned. Around ten o'clock the party had broken up. Tea's partner, Mai couldn't make the party because of a tournament in Europe, but was returning late tonight or early tomorrow, so Tea was making a beeline to the airport. Basically everyone had headed home, except for Hotaru and Hikami, who were spending the night. Those two had been together nearly as long as Tea and Mai, and Serena was jealous of their relationship, mainly because they got to be together when they were yami and hikari and she couldn't really be with her yami no matter how much she wanted to because of destiny. She was really beginning to think that she was destiny's punching bag. In reality, she felt she was something else entirely towards destiny, but I'd be killed if I used such language.

While she had gone to bed, Serena couldn't sleep. Maybe it was her guardian ghosts' poker game. Her Radar-ojii-san, Hawkeye-oji-san, Father Mulcahy-oji-san, Margaret-oba-san, Trapper-oji-san, BJ-oji-san, Klinger-oji-san, Henry-oji-san, Charles-oji-san, and Colonel Potter-oji-san all liked to get together and play poker. They were with her everywhere anyway, protecting her from evil spirits that would try and take over her body, whose resistance to possession was somewhat weaker than the average person due to her role as the Nisekai no Musume (Daughter of Two Worlds). This was because she could either walk fully in Jinseikai (Life World), walk fully in Shikai (Death World), or walk 'on the edge' between both of those worlds without being apart of either of them. Her mental defenses were very strong, but they insisted on staying to protect her, mainly because the reincarnation line was the longest it had been in centuries.

Maybe it was the full moon. Lately, she had trouble sleeping during the full moon. Yugi also had trouble sleeping during that time as well. Whatever the reason, it didn't change the fact that she couldn't sleep. Rolling her eyes, Serena rummaged around in her closet for clothes, and Margaret-oba-san scolded her honorary uncles from peeping.

Despite her moving around, Yama, Hotaru, and Hikami failed to wake. Hotaru and Hikami were camped out on the floor of her room, curled around each other.

Serena's bed was big enough for two people, so Yama had slept in her bed for two years, ever since she had gotten a solid body and everyone had found out that she had a yami. It was a good thing all of the people sleeping in her room were heavy sleepers, and that she had long since learned to move quietly.

Shutting her door quietly, she turned around…

…And bumped into Yugi. Grabbing her heart, she whispered, "What are you doing! Tryin' ta kill me?"

"I couldn't sleep either." He whispered back.

"And you somehow managed to untangle yourself from the baka?" she asked surprised.

Yami and Yugi also shared a bed in his room, and somehow, they would always wake up to find themselves curled up around each other. Serena and Yama had gotten a good laugh out of it the first time it had happened, but it was sad sort of laugh.

It would turn out that they would begin the night on opposite sides of the bed, but at one point one of them would roll over and the other would latch onto them believing it to be a pillow.

Oh yeah, once they figured out what was happening every night, Yama and Serena had a VERY good laugh.

Yugi glared at her despite his blush. "Walk?" he asked quietly.

Serena nodded. "Walk."

Slipping their shoes on quietly, they opened the door and walked out. Their feet led them to the park as they always did on their late-night walks. "I wish I knew why the full moon won't let us sleep." Said Serena, glaring up at her past home.

"You and me both."

No sooner had he said those words, they were surrounded by a silver light, and were no longer standing in the park. Serena and Yugi were now on the moon.

Looking around, Yugi asked, "How'd we get here?"

"Dunno." As they spoke, their clothes turned into what they had been wearing when the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium fell. "This is weird." Said Serena.

"Understatement."

Having little choice of where to go, they began to walk towards the palace, which had somehow rebuilt itself. Entering the palace, memories, distant and half-formed, played around them.

Their feet led them to the Temple of Selene contained in the palace. It was only used for coronations and the royal weddings of the Royal Moon Line. It was also used for the royal family's coming of age ceremony. Pushing open the doors carved with the general family crest, a plain crescent moon, they saw their mother, Queen Serenity Usagi Hikari Nazo Kokoro Tsuki XII, was standing there.

"Mother!" They exclaimed, running towards her. Remembering long-forgotten rules, they bowed before launching themselves into her arms.

Serenity returned the heartfelt embrace. "It is good to see both of you again." She said smiling.

"How come we are not falling through you?" asked Yugi confused. After all, last he had seen her in this life, she had a spirit.

"That's something of a long explanation." Said Pluto, appearing next to Serenity, dressed in a dark maroon dress trimmed with silver.

"Pluto-sama? What are you doing here?" asked Serenity and Yugi in sync, such is the bane of twins.

Was it their imaginations, or were their mother and the Time Guardian blushing. Thinking back to how she could understand time paradoxes but not explain them, Serena said, "You…are our other parent, aren't you?"

She nodded. "It makes sense. Rini's red eyes couldn't have just pop up, unless they were a mutation." Commented Yugi. "And blue plus red equals purple."

"Why didn't you tell us? Wait, don't tell me…" started Serena.

"Time paradoxes." Finished Yugi.

"We have brought you here for your coming of age ceremony. Due to the fact the moon's energy and magick supplies have been diminished since the fall of the Silver Millennium, it took several full moons' worth of energy to store up to get you here and to get you back." Explained Pluto.

"No wonder we haven't been sleeping well for the past several full moons! Since we are tied to the moon's energy, we could fell its energy." Said Serena; a bit grumpy at the sleep she had lost.

"What do we have to do for the ceremony?" asked Yugi, curious. He was also anxious to get back before Yami discovered he was missing and blew a fuse. Or a blood vessel.

"Well…" Serenity proceeded to explain the ceremony to her children.

Once she was done, they got on with the ceremony, Yugi looking fairly green around the gills at the part where he had to slice his palm. Blood played an essential part of the ceremony, as it was from the blood of Selene that the Royal Moon Line received the right and power to rule. Just as the bloodline of the Japanese emperor has never been broken all the back to the sun goddess Amateratsu, the Royal Moon Line also has never been broken, all the way back to Selene. By shedding blood by your own hand at the base of the Crystal Tower, a child of the Royal Moon Line will, on their 18th birthday, come into their full powers.

They also gained their wings. All Lunarians gained wings when they turned 18. It was a sign of adulthood.

But something else happened the moment Serena and Yugi gained their full powers.

They remembered their true past. How the Sailor Senshi, all except for Pluto at the Gates of Timespace and Saturn, sealed in her sleep, betrayed the Moon and their own kingdoms. How Endymion lusted for the power the Moon Line supposedly carried the key to. How their older brother, Yue, willingly had his memories of his life as a Prince of the Moon and became a magickal 'creature' to a powerful sorcerer, in an attempt to stop a prophecy from coming to past, the very memory of his existence erased from every person throughout the galaxy, save from his mother and younger twin siblings. Their younger sister, Selenity, killed in cold blood with her own guardians, younger siblings of Serena's own senshi, by their older counterparts' hands. Yugi's death, protecting his sister from Endymion and Uranus. And Serena's own death by her own hand, with the Sword of the Moon, in order to stop Endymion and the Senshi, to deny them what they wanted…

When it was all over, the twins rubbed the tears from their eyes. Their parents were not without tears of their own. "Whoa." Said Yugi, after several moments of silence.

"I don't know what is worse…to know the truth, or to be destined to live the lie…" said Serena pensively.

Yugi looked over at Serena…and did a double take. "Uhh… Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Your hair…" Unable to continue, Yugi merely pointed at said item that drew his attention and shock.

Feeling her head for the familiar lumps of her odangos, Serena only felt a high ponytail. Grabbing a hold of the tail, she pulled it in front of her eyes. Her hair, which she had dyed golden blonde since she was thirteen, was back to the colors it had been when she was a child in this life, and the colors she had been since she was born in the past. Black, with crimson streaks and gold bangs. And she didn't need a mirror to guess that her eyes were purple. A year ago, she had remembered a glamour spell and hadn't bothered with color contacts ever since. "What the…" she trailed off as she and Yugi found themselves back in the park. And it was sunrise.

Sweatdropping at their sudden departure, Yugi said, "They could've at least have said goodbye."

"And they never told us why Mother was solid. But I have a feeling that we'll be seeing Pluto-okaa-sama soon, and we can grill her then." Said Serena, a little too cheerful. "At least we were sent back in our normal clothes."

Beginning to walk back, Yugi said, "I have to ask: Shikai?"

"How'd you find out?"

"It's called a link sis. Why didn't…"

"You didn't need to know. None of you did…" answered Serena, trailing off.

Nothing more was said.

What else could be said?

The gods have demanded the performances of these actors once again. Yet one could only guess what events and problems would arise in this new play. After all…

…Who said the future was set in stone?

_End of Chapter 1_

This chapter, after the scene with Pluto, was originally very different. At the time I originally wrote it, I don't think that Serena and Yugi were twins in the Silver Millennium. And none of the couples were together. And no one really knew that Serena was the Moon Princess, aside from the Senshi. Also no one knew about her being the Nisekai no Musume.In fact, everything after where it says 'Kame Shop' was changed. There were only minor changes in the section with Osiris. Couples are: Tea/Mai, Hotaru/Hikami/Hotaru, Helios/Rini, though this is only mentioned. Couples will be: Joey/Seto/Joey, Ryou/Bakura/Ryou, Mokuba/Serenity (mentioned but not seen), Serena/Yama/Serena, and Yugi/Yami/Yugi. Make note that the last two couples are blind as to the true feelings of their other halves. But as of now, PAIRINGS ARE SET!

Well…please proceed to the purple/lavender/blue/periwinkle box in the bottom left hand corner of your screen. C'mon, reviews make me feel giddy!


	2. Chapter 2

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 2

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story. Except for my OC's and my plotline. NO ONE touches my plotline. That is, without my permission.

Note- Y'know it's easy to get bored during the summer? Sure, I've got reading assignments to do, one of 'em a book of your own choice that I've already read a zillion times, but my mind's not on it. And one book I'm sure my dad's gonna borrow after I'm done with it in school when school starts. My goal: to do my reading assignments by the end of July. Should I not reach my goal, well, we'll all know what's to blame…

Review Responses:

WolfchildBlazer: Thanks. And about the fan art, there are two problems with that. 1. I, or rather, my family, does not have a scanner. Wait a sec, what's a scanner? Is it a thingamajig that scans pictures in? 2. Even if problem 1 was corrected, I would no doubt want my own website where I could display my fan art, pathetic as it is, and post up the Millennium series and the stories to follow, unrestricted by FF dot net. But I don't know how to do that. And I know of no one whom I could go badger to do it for me. 'sides, if I knew someone, they're probably on vacation because they have lives. Gomen nasai.

Serenity Ishimoto: Thanks. What does your last name mean in your penname?

princess moon shadow: Thanks. Did you get my e-mail?

Hoshiko Megami: Thanks. Once again, how soon is soon?

Starlit Warrior: Thanks for the review, but I feel it's an uphill battle to ask you to stop requesting for me not to make them gay. If you are familiar with Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, it should be noted that the majority of the pairings are the yami/hikari pairings, which are guy/guy. I didn't set out to make them gay; I am just reflecting what pairings I prefer when it comes to Yu-Gi-Oh! or the ones that I feel are plausible. As for Serena and Yama and Hotaru and Hikami, I am following the yami/hikari pairing guideline that I really like. They are opposites when it comes down to their basic natures, and opposites attract. As I said before in my response to Funkangel's review, to me, love is love, and I will reflect that in my writing. I feel that it doesn't matter whether or not the person you love is of the same or opposite sex as yourself, all that matters is how you yourself feel about that person and whether or not you care about them for who they really are. Yama and Hikami would die for Serena and Hotaru respectively. I will not try and change your way of thinking; from your review I can guess that your are a religious person, possibly Catholic, and I am aware of the Catholic standpoint on such issues, having attended a Catholic school from when I was in kindergarten until last school year, if only for the education rather than the religion. All I ask politely and respectively is that should you not accept the fact that I will not change my story in a direction you would possibly be more comfortable with, and should you not be able to read this without flaming it, then I ask that you choose not to read this story or this series at all should it come to that. I feel that you enjoy this story, and I pray that you will accept my personal viewpoint and wish that you would continue reading this story because you enjoy it, and not be deterred by the nature of the relationships I have set for this story and series. Should you feel that you cannot response to this by review, feel free to send me an e-mail. My e-mail address is on my profile page, but please mark as regarding to this story. My parents check the e-mail at work and may delete it.

ymarti89: Liked your review to the last story. Glad you like this story. And how soon is soon?

allieb13: Here's more.

_Chapter 2_

Thankfully, Yugi and Serena returned to the house before anyone was awake. Lacking the desire to return to bed, they got started on breakfast. Or rather, Serena got started on breakfast, Yugi sat at the table. And they waited.

Grandpa came out first. He didn't even blink at Serena's hair. Hmm… I wonder why?

Hotaru and Hikami stumbled down next. Taking one look at Serena's hair, they asked in sync, "What happened last night?"

"I'll tell you after everyone get here." She said.

Over the next half hour, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Tea, Mai, and Kaiba turned up at the Kame Shop. Comments ranged from what she had done to her hair (Tea) to why she had stopped dying it (Kaiba). Serena dodged all of their questions, saying that she would answer them when everyone was awake.

You see, there was a reason everyone showed up here early, even when nothing was planned. What's the reason? Well…

Yami and Yama stumbled into the kitchen. Now, when I say stumbled, it's closer to fell. They looked more asleep than awake. Despite closed eyes, they made a beeline to the coffeepot.

Ever since gaining their own bodies, they had to go to school. Which required them to get up early. Yugi and Serena QUICKLY learned that the only way to get them cognitive at 6:30 in the morning was to supply them with coffee. Two cups apiece to get them cognitive.

Their first Christmas gift was an extra large coffee pot.

They reminded Serena of a certain archaeologist from a certain Egyptian based TV show's fanfictions, which she likes to read, who also required coffee to get him going.

Despite being half asleep, they were amazing polite. Whoever reached the pot first got the first cup, and the other grabbed it when the mug reached full. This was repeated once until they were awake.

For some reason, this daily ritual greatly amused their friends. Their hikaris were used to it, and thus couldn't figure out just what was so funny about their yamis' java addictions.

Once supplied with the required two cups, Yami asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"The two of you look lovely in the morning." Snickered Bakura. Ryou hit him over the head, but Yami and Yama still glared at him.

Looking over at her hikari, Yama asked, "Wasn't your hair blonde last night?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Yatta! The answer everyone was waiting for. "Well…" Serena began.

Yugi and Serena gave those assembled a brief rundown of what had happened the night before. Once they were finished, the responses were mixed. The chief question on their minds was asked by Kaiba, whose logical mind demanded an answer to said question. "How can you have two mothers but no father?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Said Joey, his sediment echoed by everyone else.

Sighing, Serena explained. "The details are a bit fuzzy, but generally with two women whomever is in the so-called 'submissive' position carries the child until delivery. I think with two guys they just get a note the next morning saying that they have nine months to prepare for a bundle of joy."

"How's that possible?" asked the ever logical Kaiba.

"Magick." Was Yugi's and Serena's simultaneous response.

His eyebrow twitched, but Kaiba just let the issue drop. Though that could have been because Sailor Pluto had appeared in the kitchen. "Nice of you to drop in." said Hotaru.

"We have a question. How come Mother was solid? Last time we saw her, she was kinda translucent." Asked Yugi, still confused about last night.

"Well… that's because currently she is Sailor Cosmos, and will be until a new one steps up to take over, as she did for her mother, and her mother before her. It's a long-standing tradition." Explained Pluto. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Of course not." Deadpanned Serena.

"Someone has traveled back in time, without my permission. And it appears to have been Osiris."

"I thought we sealed him." Said Yami.

"The spell had to be modified, so it's possible that it was weaker than the original version, thus allowing him to change the destination." Said Yama.

"Lemme guess, you need someone to go back to the past to fight him and his new lackeys." Said Joey, using his brain for once.

"Careful koinu, you might strain something by thinking." Teased Kaiba, smirking.

"I am not a koinu!" argued Joey.

"'cept for Seto-kun." Said Serena impishly, earning her a death glare from Joey and Kaiba.

"I'll go Pluto." Said Hotaru.

"You can't Hotaru. In the past, you are still sealed and your presence on Earth would alert the Silver Alliance." Said Serena shaking her head.

"I'm not gonna let you go either. I'm not sure whether or not our link would stretch that far, but I can't go either. My powers would alert those in the past." Said Hikami.

"I guess we don't even hafta ask where he went, right?" asked Yugi, just now noticing that Tea and Mai had left to finish making up for lost time. After all, the morning spectacle was over. Bakura and Ryou had disappeared too. Bakura was probably downstairs trying to steal from the Kame Shop, and Ryou was trying to stop him.

"Egypt, 3000 B.C.E. And I don't even have to say just what he's after."

"The Items. If he gets those, he could change history." Said Yama.

"That's probably what he's after." Said Serena. "The future isn't set in stone." Sighing, she continued. "Seeing as how Hotaru and Hikami are out of the running, that leaves me and Yama."

"But I couldn't go. My powers and appearance would alert them immediately."

"True. But if a combination glamour and binding spell was cast, you could go." Said Pluto.

( It could work. )

(( Do it. ))

Powering up, Serena quickly cast the spells. Yama now had black hair and green eyes. Serena also cast a glamour spell on herself, her hair and eyes changing back to the blonde and blue she had pretended to have for so long. Silently morning the loss of each other's true appearances, Serena asked, "When do we leave?"

"Now."

_5000 years in the past…_

( I'm gonna kill Pluto-okaa-sama. )

(( But then your mother will be mad at you. ))

( I'm still killing her. By the way, before I forget, the spell will still apply when you're transformed. )

Yama sighed. For some reason, Pluto's plan involved them getting captured as slaves. And the ruler of someplace whose name they never caught decided to send them to Egypt, or Khemet as it was called now, as part of a tribute to keep Egypt's armies from attacking him. And it didn't take a not even conceived of yet rocket scientist to guess just what KIND of slaves they were intended to be.

Thankfully, Yama wouldn't have to translate for her hikari. Apparently, as a Lunarian, she was instinctively fluent and literate in every language known to man and all the ones that weren't. This was good news; because Yama was still trying to figure out HOW she knew the languages she was hearing. The Egyptian she figured she would now, but Sumerian? At least they were almost to the Pharaoh's palace. Though neither Serena nor Yama could decide whether or not that was a good thing.

_End of Chapter 2_

Please go to the purple/lavender/blue/periwinkle box in the bottom left-hand corner of your screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 3

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: Everyone already knows that I don't own the characters except those that I've created. So why say the obvious? Unless you're a master of the obvious.

Note: This story's update rate should be faster, because unlike MI, I actually KNOW what I wanna do with this story. Sure, I hafta change a few things around later on because MI went differently than I thought it would, but it's not like I've got anything better to do. Sure I DO have summer reading assignments, but I hafta figure out how to summarize the last half of _The Da Vinci Code_ in 170 words when I haven't even MENTIONED Opus Dei… insane mind at work. Proceed with caution. OH! I just found out that my uncle changed my cousin's Ashley's plane ticket so she leaves on the 23rd of August, so she can go to Otakon with me! She's got a profile here too; her name's Koinu-chan16. We cosplaying but not entering any contests. I'm going as Kamiya Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin in her gi and Ashley on the fence between Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi and Kagome from InuYasha. Can't wait…

Review Responses:

I think that I scared off Starlit Warrior.

pureheartdarkheart: Thank you. Have you read Millennium I?

Hoshiko Megami: Okay; now I know your definition of soon. I can understand where you're coming from. But I really don't have too much trouble forgetting what happens in a story. But if they went a year or so between updates, then I might forget. So you don't think that you'd forget my story? Thanks!

Serenity Ishimoto: Cool.

princess moon shadow: Thanks. Glad you can stay on as my beta. Can you just SEE Serena and Yama as concubines? Serena and Yama would kill anyone that'll even ATTEMPT anything. No, they won't be concubines. They really didn't have concubines in ancient Egypt, just a lot of minor wives, but the term 'wife' is a bit problematic. Mainly because in ancient Egypt they really didn't have a marriage ceremony. To clarify, they are INTENDED to be pleasure slaves. That doesn't mean that they will be.

Moon-Baby: Glad you loved the story. The rest of your review kinda left me confused. Please clarify.

WolfchildBlazer: Thank you. Oh yeah, things are just getting started…

"Normal type." Predominant language

"_Italics._" Less dominant language. In short, the dominant language is whatever language happens to be the native language. The italics are for whatever language the majority of the characters doesn't know.

Chapter 3 

The Pharaoh Atemu Panseru _Yuugiou _finally allowed himself to snap out of the dignified pose that was required as Pharaoh. At least, when meeting with foreign ambassadors and the 'gifts' they bring him. Speaking of which…

"Why do they insist on giving me slaves, particularly pleasure ones when they know that I don't have slaves and will not take a pleasure one to my bed?" he questioned.

"I fear it is something of an all-purpose gift, Your Highness." Said a female voice in the shadows of the columns where only he could see her, due to where he sat on the throne.

The owner of the voice was Princess Atami Pansara _Yuugijo'ou_, his twin sister. There was a reason she stayed in the shadows as she did. "Well, what of Sumer's latest…tributes…" Atemu had difficultly referring to them as 'tributes'.

"The golden haired one, Serena, has a silver aura, streaked with pale gold and a very dark reddish burgundy color, though the latter is only sparely."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Aren't silver auras…"

"Rare? Extremely. And to be streaked with pale gold and reddish burgundy is even rarer. But it feels as if she is suppressing her full power. Even now, it is fairly large. But I suspect that if it was unveiled, it would be at least as big as this room, if not larger."

If Atemu's tan had allowed him to pale, he would have. "That much power…she must have had training to be able to suppress her aura that much…she is possibly dangerous, but doesn't seem to be easily provoked. And of the other one?"

"The black haired one, Yama, has a pale gold aura, but…" Atami trailed off.

"But what?" he asked.

"It feels that if a vital portion of her aura has been sealed away. I am not sure for what reason or purpose, but that worries me. Yet it does not feel as if she or Serena are dangerous. "

"Anything else?"

"Serena, at least, knew I was there. She used some sort of energy other than her aura to seek out others in this room. She knew I was there. And I have no doubt that if she deemed me a threat she would have fought." She said solemnly.

Sighing, Atemu said, "Well, those two should give Seto a challenge."

Atami narrowed her eyes, warily. She wasn't liking that gleam in his eye. Last time she saw that, all of her undergarments had gone missing… "What kind of a challenge?"

"Well, they are both literate, and he has sent his last two scribes into nervous breakdowns…"

Dear Lord, the pharaoh's a prankster.

That can't be good.

_Later that evening…_

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Looking up, Atemu said, "What's gotten into him?"

Atami rolled her eyes. So did the priests that were there. As did Jouno, captain of the guard, who for some reason really didn't like Seto, though it probably had to do with the fact that Seto really didn't like him. The entire palace has a betting pool going on how long it takes before they kill each other or get together. Them getting together was the heavy favorite. Seto stormed into the room, and proceeded to deliver a ten-minute rant about those 'two annoying women.' I really don't have to say just who those women are now do I?

Finally coming to a stopping point, or rather, he had run out of breathe and things to say, Atemu took the opportunity to blink and say, "Yes…and your point?"

Seto was livid. "MY—poi-er!"

Rolling her eyes at the easy way her pharaoh baited the priest, Isis asked, "Is it their work that annoys you or is it merely that they can get under your skin?"

"They can actually READ my handwriting-"

"What a first." Mutters Jouno.

Glaring at Jouno, Seto continues. "Serena seemingly just knows what buttons to push, and Yama doesn't try and stop her."

"Oh. Is that all?" deadpanned Atemu.

Seto didn't answer. Though that could have been because of the monster that appeared in the room.

"Protect the Pharaoh and the Princess!" called Seto as he, the priests, and Jouno, the only guard in the room, formed a protective line in front of Atemu and Atami. It made no never mind to them that Atemu could summon the gods and Atami regularly whipped Jouno when she sparred with him. No, I don't believe that crossed their minds.

Jouno tried to cut the monster, but was dismayed to find his spear caught by the monster and broken in half. Yes, he had been holding onto it, and was thrown behind the priests. Some captain of the guard. Mahaado summoned his Magus of Illusion to try and use its Hexagram, but for some reason its magick wouldn't work. "I can't bind it!"

The other priests tried fighting it with their own ka, but nothing they did made even a scratch on it. Oh yes; now they were in trouble.

While the priests were now trying to just simply blast the monster with Shadow magick, maybe to seal it in a sealing stone, Atami felt the hair on the back of her neck tingle. _Unfamiliar auras…_ she thought. _They are powerful, and bear a power I have never felt before._ Sensing them behind her, she turned her head and looked up out of the corner of her eye. Two women, crouched on the tops of the columns behind them, watching the battle. They seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to help the priests. Atami felt their auras mix, almost as if they were communicating through their minds. She had sensed the same thing whenever she communicated with her brother and vise versa. Turning back to the battle as Seto was set flying into a column, the two watching reaching a decision. "_Oi!_" called one of them.

This drew the monster's, and everyone else's, attention. Turning to where the voice had come from, they only caught a glimpse of blue and gold as they leapt from their positions to in front of the priests, between them and the monster. "Hey ugly, why don't you fight someone who can take you on?" jeered the one in blue.

"Or do you regularly pick on others?" jabbed the one in gold, picking up on her partner's line of thought.

This only enraged it, and as it prepared to blast them with some sort of energy blast, the one in blue attacked him first. "_Crescent Moon Beam!"_ She called, pointing a finger at the monster as a silver stream of line turned it to dust.

Kicking the pile of dust, the woman in gold said, "Is it me, or was this a bit too easy?"

"It was. That was my second weakest attack."

Everyone there was in shock. Something they, some of the most powerful people in the country, couldn't even scratch, was too easy to these strange women?

Wait, her second weakest attack?

As they prepared to leave, they were stopped by Jouno and Seto, Jouno retrieving the sharper end of his spear, and Seto had unsheathed the dagger from the Millennium Rod. "Don't move." They said, placing the tips at the backs of their necks.

Walking up to them and stopping a foot away from them, Atemu studied them as best he could from behind. "Turn around." He said.

Jouno and Seto removed their various sharp instruments from the back of the women's necks, and they turned around. The one in blue had her hands on her hips, seemingly annoyed. Her outfit was not only a dark blue resembling the night sky, but was also accented with silver, the main body of her outfit white. Her brooch centered on the bow on her chest was blurry, for some reason. He could make out that she had black hair streaked with red and gold bangs with purple eyes. But these features were blurred by magick, powerful magick. The one in gold, well pale gold to be precise, had some sort of rainbow accents on her outfit. She had black hair, which reflected crimson and gold in the light and red eyes. Like her companion's features, these were blurred by powerful magick.

Millennium prayed that her hikari's spell would hold.

"Who are you?" asked Atemu.

"I am Sailor Moon, and my partner is called Sailor Millennium." Answered the one in blue, now named Sailor Moon.

"What was that…creature?" asked Atami, coming to stand by her brother.

Millennium looked at her. She seemed to be studying her for some reason. "It is called a youma. They are generally used to gather energy, but they can be altered to serve other purposes."

"Like what?" questioned Seto, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well this one was probably a test for you people, which we kinda messed up. But others have been altered to gather things that you have no concept of." Said Moon, already getting under his skin.

Seto's eyebrow ticked.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" asked Jouno.

'Well we won't be holding our breath when you decide. _Ja._" Said Millennium as they left, Moon giving him a two-finger salute.

They left those assembled very, VERY confused.

Yes, it was just another weird day in ancient Egypt.

The actors can only hope that the gods appreciated their attempt at humor.

_End of Chapter 3_

Sorry for the slight delay.

P.S. Yuugiou and Yuugijo'ou are in italics because I don't know how to 'Game Queen' in Egyptian and while I do know how to say 'Game King' in Egyptian, I'm a person who's a sticker for balance.

Please proceed to the purple/blue/lavender/periwinkle box in the bottom left hand corner of your screen.

C'mon, reviews make my world go 'round!


	4. Chapter 4

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Is there a rule that says that I hafta put one on every chapter? Cuz I think everyone realizes that I don't own the shows or the manga.

Note: Not really much to put. Only that my cousin, Koinu-chan16, and I are planning to freak out my friends should they ever meet her. See, when I'm with my friends, I don't act immature or insane. They also believe that I can't get sugar high. But with Koinu-chan16…I do a complete 180. I act immature and insane. And I can get sugar high, at least around Koinu-chan16. Though I do seem to consume more sugar with her around then when I'm around my friends… My cousin is the only one with whom I can act like that around. When we were kids we hated each other. Then one summer she got me hooked on Sailor Moon. After that, we became really close. She's the only one in my family who understands anime, scratch that, she's just as about obsessed as I am. She does InuYasha fics though… But we are writing a x-over with Fushigi Yuugi and Ceres. I would love to put my friends in early graves at the sight of seeing me act differently then I normally do. I guess on some level, I don't really trust them. I don't really have best friends, not after my best friend treated me after Christmas break in third grade. I know I should get over it, but I guess that I can't move past it because she never really came out and explained why she did so. No, I don't have best friends. Best friends are friends. Friends are acquaintances. Acquaintances are strangers. And strangers? They are closer then friends, but not best friends. As I said before, I don't have best friends, but strangers whom you only know by pennames, stories, and reviews feel closer to me than friends. I don't know. Maybe I'm wishing for someone who would care, someone who would talk to me, someone that would notice me. I tend to be invisible at school. No one talks to me unless I talk to them. I've gotten into the habit of repeating things I say because no one ever gives any sign that they've heard me and no one seems to understand what I say when I do talk. I'm surprised when Mom says she sees guys checking me out. Why? Because why would a guy notice me when there are many more prettier girls who flaunt their bodies in ways I'd never dream of. What is far more pathetic is that my mother cares more about how my face looks than I do. Pimples keep popping up on my face. Mom pops them and tells me to wash my face or she'll do it because she doesn't want me to have scars because apparently pimples will leave scars. How can I explain to her that no one, especially a guy, will notice me enough to care how my face looks? I can't. The guys that check me out look at how my figure looks. Am I to believe that they'll look at my face and want to date me for me, regardless of how I look? Frankly, I no longer expect anything from friends, or from people in general. I don't know what I want. I want to get in shape because it's embarrassing to be out of breath when I reach the third flight of stairs, but I don't like sports and I prefer to stay indoors and read. I'm not obese, but I know that I probably should weigh what I do, whatever that is but I won't find out 'til my next doctor's visit. I have no one to talk to, Mom and Dad wouldn't understand, so I don't know why I feel like I hafta spill out my problems to faceless people. Dad'll find out; he has to read new chapters before they're posted now, part of the conditions for Internet use. I should probably stop talking about how I feel in my notes, but I can't keep it inside and I'm horrible at keeping diaries. Maybe I'm hoping for some sort of response? I know enough not to expect one.

Review Responses:

Ymarti89: Thank you.

Serenity Ishimoto: Sorry for the delay.

Princess moon shadow: Cool. What was the name of the documentary? I mainly watch the Egypt ones on the Discovery Channel, at least, whenever they show them. Liked the one on Nefertiti, but I liked the book written by the woman who was doing the research better. It's called _The Search For Nefertiti_ by Dr. Joann Fletcher, if you're interested. Ya seen The Mummy? The newer one made in 1999? Imhotep was mummified alive in this ancient Egyptian curse.

Hoshiko Megami: Thanks. You don't hafta wait any longer. Your name means Star child Goddess right?

Allieb 13: Here's more.

Pureheartdarkheart: Thanks. Hopefully it won't be like in the movies where the sequel is worse than the original.

Flame Ivy Moon: Thanks. I wish I could take a long deserved break, but my mind has many, many more creative ideas on this story than the first one. I'll take it on the third story, where I'm less sure of where I'm going.

_Chapter 4_

"Uhh… what just happened here?" Jouno asked confused.

"We were attacked by some sort of being called a 'youma' that we couldn't scratch but was too easy for two strange girls in moderately revealing clothing." Said Seto. "And is it just a coincidence that that thing showed up the same day that Sumer sent its latest tribute?"

"Are you suggesting the youma attacked us because of who Sumer sent as 'tribute'?" asked Atemu.

"It's just too much of a coincidence."

Atami shook her head. "I don't think it's them. Serena and Yama's auras differ greatly from the auras of the two calling themselves Sailor Moon and Sailor Millennium. The only similarities between their auras are the amount of power all four of them possess and the fact that both Yama and Sailor Millennium have parts of their auras sealed away from some reason. The spell blurring their features from our sight doesn't help either. I doubt that even if we could see their faces, we still wouldn't be able to identify them."

"What makes you say that Princess?" asked Shaada.

"Both of them, from what I could make out, have features that would undoubtedly make them stand out. They probably cast glamour spells on themselves when they are not in their fighting forms. Spells that would give them a completely different appearance."

"So you're saying…" started Isis.

Atami nodded. "We couldn't identify them even if they were right in front of us. From what I could determine from merely sensing the feel of the spells on them, if we see them make that change into their fighting forms, only then will we be able to identify them."

"But of course, they aren't going to do that in front of us. The palace is large enough for them to find a secluded place to make that change." Said Atemu. Sighing, he continued. "It's late, and we should all get some rest."

Looking outside, the others realized with a start that the sun had set and the moon had risen. "Do you wish for me to enter Serena's and Yama's minds to look for information?" asked Shaada, fingering the Ankh.

"Not yet. Only if a consistent pattern appears where attacks occur and they are not around. And when I say that, I mean where they are with us when attacked, but at some point disappear and only reappear after the attack is over." Ordered Atemu.

With that said, those assembled went off to their own quarters. But Atami was the only one to sense the auras of the two women who had helped them. Yet when she turned to where she had sensed them, no one was there.

_With Serena and Yama…_

(Today was certainly interesting.)

(( You're just happy that you have a Seto to annoy. ))

(You say that like it's a crime.)

Yama merely sighed over their link. Truth be told, both of them were happy not to be what they had been intended to be. _I would have killed anyone who would dare touch hikari…and she'd probably kill anyone who tried to touch me._ Reflected Yama. While they were technically 'free', they still had to help Seto, one of the six priests of the Millennium Items. It was mainly secretarial work, but needless to say, Serena got a kick out of annoying him. And she didn't really try to stop her. Mainly because it was something familiar, more familiar than half-memories that had been floating around her ever since they got here.

(( How come my eyes are still red after I've henshin? ))

(Dunno.)

They shared sleeping quarters with other girls who had been sent as 'tribute' but now helped out the higher ups, mainly the priests. The first one was Maina, the splitting image of Mai, who helped Isis, the only female priest. The second one was Teana, who was the splitting image of Tea. She helped Shimon Muran, the grand vizier. Mahaado's apprentice, Mana, also slept with them. Shaada was aided by his younger brother Shaadi, and the other priests borrowed the services of either Maina, Teana, and now one of them.

How did they learn this?

The three girls were very talkative. Serena and Yama had also been told to prepare to be grilled sometime in the near future, when Isis and the pharaoh's sister, Atami, could join them.

Yama was so confused, and stayed awake even after the others had fallen asleep. The princess, the pharaoh's sister, looked so much like her. But she looked far more innocent then she ever remembered looking. And she could detect no trace of Shadow magick in her. No whatsoever. Why was that? Was she just extremely good at hiding it or did she truly not have any? It could be dormant, awakened when she would need it to fight off the chains of shadow and darkness and the monsters that came to chain her back down.

Something kept her from saying either the pharaoh's name or the princess's name. Was it the spell that bound her memories? _I readily call Yami onii-san, and he readily calls me imouto. Are we truly what we call each other? We were supposedly born twins, yet subconsciously we place him older and me younger. Why? I'm so confused…_ Yama thought groggily, finally falling asleep and entering a dreamworld filled with half-shaded faces, unspoken names, and chains of shadow, still covered with her blood, seeking her again.

Relatively speaking, Yama would have a peaceful night. But not Serena…

Once she felt her yami go to sleep, Serena opened her eyes. She had merely feigned sleep. It didn't really surprise her that in the past, _Jii-chan_ had been grand vizier. He had acted under the same role during the Silver Millennium to her mother, Queen Serenity XII. He also was the one in charge of any and all betting pools in the palace. He probably did the same thing here. But that wasn't what kept her awake tonight.

It was something about ghosts that she really should have remembered.

Ghosts could not travel back in time.

To be fair, that wasn't entirely true. They _could_ travel back in time, but not past the moment of their death. They could also travel forward in time, but not past the moment when they are reincarnated. It was a basic law that a soul can only be in one world at a time. A soul could only be in _Jinseikai_ or _Shikai_. It could not be in both. She was the only exception, because while there would be things that she needed to do in_ Shikai_, she could not leave her body unguarded or without a soul when she was around others. But when that was called for, she split her soul. But without her self-appointed guardians to protect her from threats in _Shikai_, she was vulnerable. Very vulnerable.

_In Shikai…_

The spirit of the former pharaoh, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, sighed. Ever since he died, he had yet to go through the trials on the journey to Duat. His chief wife, Nefertari, the one who had given him his two beloved children, could not make the same journey either.

Every single night the two pondered their problem. They both knew that they were dead, but they could not make the final journey. Their bodies had been mummified, so it wasn't that.

"Why do we ponder the same problem over and over again each night when we only reach the same answer?" questioned Nefertari.

The answer they reached each night was that they were too worried about their children to move on. Why they don't know.

"It gives us something to do because at night the spirits tied to the makaoa-kha-renput are too busy devising ways to harm and/or kill my brother in the most painful and bloodiest way possible."

You see, they weren't alone in whatever place they were in. There were others that existed in this place, spirits tied to the makaoa-kha-renput (Millennium Items) for reasons he was pained to admit. They had tried to harm him shortly after he died, but once his beloved wife had appealed to their common sense, they told him why they were angry.

His brother had slaughtered them to create the Items, which he hoped would bring a millennia of peace to Khemet. Without telling him. Once he had told them that he knew nothing of how the items had been created, they directed the target of their rage at his brother, Akunadin.

In the world of the living, Shimon had a pool going on how much longer he could deal with the sleepless nights.

Floating into the room where those that assisted the priests slept, they stopped suddenly.

A girl that could pass as their daughter's double slept on one of the beds.

"We just saw Atami asleep in her room! What is she doing here!" exclaimed Nefertari.

"I don't think that it's her. This girl is paler than her and look at the scars." Pointed Akunumkanon.

Covering the visible parts of her arms and legs were scars. They didn't know what these scars looked like in the living world, but here they were red, and reeked of shadows and darkness. Without a doubt, more covered her body under her clothing as well. "I don't understand. Wha…" started Nefertari, but faltering.

Akunumkanon noticed that the girl who resembled their daughter had a rather firm grip on the braid of the girl sleeping the bed next to her. This girl looked a lot like the girl that resembled Atami. Looking at her, Akunumkanon and Nefertari quickly realized that the girl was NOT asleep, and that she was very much aware of them. She sat up and stood…leaving her body behind. "H-h-h-" Akunumkanon stuttered out.

"It's been found that words and syllables are very helpful in this sort of situation." Commented the girl, Nefertari already liking what little she had heard of her humor. "What my husband is trying to ask is how can you leave your body, let alone see us."

Scratching the back of her head, the girl answered, "That's a bit of a long story, which I'll get to later. Anyway, my name is Serena Usagi Tsukino-O'Reilly. _Hajimemashite."_ Bowing as she said the last bit.

For some reason, they needed no translation for her last word, somehow understanding what she was saying. Answering for both of them, Akunumkanon said, "How do you do. I am Akunumkanon and this is my wife Nefertari." He was no longer Pharaoh, and he no longer had any other wives, so he didn't feel the need to add titles.

Serena's eyes widened. "You're Atemu-pera-_sama's_ and Atami-_oujo-sama's_ parents?"

"How do you know that?" Her husband had not said who they were. Or had been. Whatever was the correct thing in this case.

"It is one of the few things we do know about this time from what Hikami-_san_ and Bakura remember. You see, Yama-_chan _and I…we came from the future. An enemy that we fought two years ago came here in order to get the Millennium Items and change the future. We came to stop him."

"The future? How?"

"Pluto-_okaa-sama_, Mistress of the Gates of Timespace in the 4th dimension and daughter of the God of Time, sent us here. Generally, only by her permission can those in _Jinseikai_ travel through time. Our enemy did not get permission."

"_Jinseikai_? What is that?" asked Akunumkanon.

"There exists two worlds side-by-side. _Jinseikai_ is the world of the living. _Shikai_ is the world of ghosts and spirits, where we are now. In truth, _Shikai_ is a waiting place, for those who are waiting for reincarnation, those waiting for the statue of limitations on their sins to run out and to enter into whatever afterlife they seek to enter, or for those still attached to _Jinseikai _because of either family members or due to the manner of their deaths. Those ghosts include those killed in accidents, people who were murdered, or those that committed suicide."

"And you are the exception to this?"

"I'm the exception to so many rules it's not even funny. I am what is called the _Nisekai no Musume_, daughter of two worlds. When I was ten, about a month before my eleventh birthday, my baby sister Usagi was kidnapped from her crib in my room. Over the next two years, I lost many friends and two of my family members to a killer. When I was twelve, I was walking home from school with my cousin Yugi when I was attacked by the man I knew in my heart was responsible for all that had happened the last two years. I was able to send him to his death, but not before he could fatally stab me. I died that day.

"It was so weird. I remember looking at my body, watching doctors trying to revive me. There were people there around me. I later recognized them as rulers of the various afterlives and the messengers and angels of death. They were saying that while I was destined to die that day, my destiny was not over and even if I was reincarnated right away, I wouldn't be old enough to fulfill my destiny when I was needed. And so, I was revived. But there was a catch. There's always a catch. I can walk fully in _Jinseikai_; I can walk fully in _Shikai_, and I can walk on that paper-thin margin between the two worlds. I'm the only one they've ever done that for, and I'll be the only one they'll ever do it for."

Taken in by her story, Nefertari asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't get to die. While I can be killed, I'll just be reincarnated with all the memories of my previous lives. None of the messengers or angels of death will lead me. I cannot go through the trials. None of the rulers of the afterlives will allow me passage into their kingdoms. I will not be able to reach the highest plane of being. Not until my destiny and duty are done. Only then will I be allowed to rest."

"By Ra…" Akunumkanon was practically speechless.

"What about the one you call Yama? Why does she look like our daughter and you look like her?" asked Nefertari.

"I guess the glamour spells we're using don't work on ghosts. Yama-_chan_… was sealed inside the Millennium Crystal for 5,000 years. She has no memories of her past, not even her real name. The scars are from the chains that held her down in the Crystal."

"Oh my… why? Why was she sealed?"

"We don't know. Traditionally, ancient Egyptian history begins when King Narmer united Upper and Lower Egypt. The Shadow Games are considered myth and any scholar that suggests that the monsters were real are considered crazy. We do know that a Pharaoh gave his life to seal the Shadow Games away when they threatened to destroy the world, and that whatever disaster that caused that will happen in the next two months or so. Beyond that, we know nothing."

"Wouldn't that information have been recorded somewhere?"

"There are few surviving artifacts from this time, and in the few depictions of the Pharaoh who sealed the games away, the cartouche containing the name has the name chiseled or worn away. There is a minimum of four people and possibly seven people max that could possibly tell us what happened. Yama-_chan _and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami, do not remember their pasts. Hikami-_san,_ who was sealed in the Pendant of Ma'at and Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring, have pieces missing in their memories which seem to have been sealed away. Shaadi just pops in and out and we have no way of contacting him to find out what he knows. _Jii-chan_, who I think is the reincarnation of the grand vizier, has given no indication that he remembers a life in Egypt. And the last person, the reincarnation of Seto, while he believes in magick, refuses to accept that he had been alive in this time."

Akunumkanon and Nefertari were quiet. Serena spoke first, "_Gomen nasai_, but I can't stay much longer. As the _Nisekai no Musume_, my resistance to spirits possessing me is somewhat lower than normal people. While my mental defenses are strong, and with my normal self-appointed ghostly companions unable to come with me here, I can't afford to leave my body unattended for long. _Sumimasen._" With that said, Serena returned to her body, and fell asleep.

Nefertari and Akunumkanon floated out of the room. Coming to a stop a short distance from where the spirits tied to the Items were plotting, Nefertari said, "I want to help her."

"How can we?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to help because of what she means to our daughter, or what she will mean. She cares deeply for Yama, and I know in my heart that Yama is Atami in the future."

Nefertari was determined to help Serena, and Akunumkanon knew enough not to argue with her. But whether or not these two new actors could help one of the existing actors in this play remains to be seen.

_End of Chapter 4_

Didja like it? Please proceed to the purple/blue/lavender/periwinkle box in the bottom left-hand corner of your screen.

Hajimemashite: How do you do

Oujo- princess

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Sumimasen: Excuse me

See previous story and/or chapters for rest of the definitions.


	5. Chapter 5

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 5

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: Is this really needed?

Note: Yeah, if you hadn't noticed, since I ACTUALLY know what I'm gonna do with this story; I'm having a creativity boom. Yup, here I am, typing away doing the note before the chapter, listening to Brad Paisley's _Whiskey Lullaby_ on repeat. It's very sad, but very good. On a different note, I've already got the hundred review treat all typed up, just waiting to past the hundred review mark.

Review Responses:

Ymarti89: I dunno. Maybe it's because I'm an overachiever, at least on some things. Still gotta finish my summer reading…but I've only got one more question on the worksheet for one of 'em! (sigh) glad you love it.

Princess moon shadow: Didja think of it late at night right as you were going to sleep? I've been lazy so I haven't gone and corrected the mistakes. Sorry that the author-beta transaction is now review-chapter.

WolfchildBlazer: Dunno about the soul intact part, not exactly sure what you were getting at with that. But from when I gave Serena her power as Nisekai no Musume, and this story came up, I knew that I didn't want her adopted aunt and uncles tagging along. It just seems to make sense that spirits could not travel back in time past the moment of their deaths or forward in time past the moment of their reincarnation. It's like with the Time Turner in Harry Potter, know that I think about it. If you ran into your own ghost, you'd freak out or try and get rid of it…destroying your own soul. Hey, is that where I got that…? Thanks for the advice. You're right; it's harder to know whether or not faceless strangers are judging you based on words. Personally, I consider you more of a friend than anyone I've met face-to-face. My current friends haven't really done anything wrong by me ('cept not letting me borrow Gravitation, why AREN'T I allowed to read it? Growl), but I can't forget how it felt when my best friend left me. My parents and everyone keep telling me to move on, but in some ways I can't. I guess I had thought that she would always be my best friend, but now… With the lone wolf part, I don't watch people. I get annoyed with my mom and grandma if they start talking about people they're watching at a restaurant. I keep my nose buried in a book. As for walking, two words: paranoid mother. And the nearest mall is outside of my grandmother's driving range.

Flame Ivy Moon: Glad you love it.

Hoshiko Megami: My dictionary isn't completely worthless! Yeah! Thanks.

Allieb 13: Glad you love it.

Be prepared; I'll be adding more Japanese as the chapters come out. I'm learning it; gotta use it sometime. I'll try and remember a glossary at the bottom.

_Chapter 5_

Two weeks later, after five more minor attacks, Atemu called a meeting. "Has anyone learned anything, anything at all, about these 'Sailor Senshi'?"

"It appears to me that Sailor Moon is the stronger of the two, magickally at least."Said Karimu. "When both she and Sailor Millennium attack, hers are the ones that do more damage."

"You fail to take into account that a portion of Millennium's aura has been sealed for reasons unknown." Said Atami.

"What about the Items? Could they not look into their minds and find out something?" asked Jouno. With his record of being present at nearly every attack and as Captain of the Guard, he was there as well.

"Their mental defenses are the strongest I've ever seen. The Eye cannot read their minds. Why, I do not know." Said Akunadin.

"Trying to control them into telling us anything doesn't work either. When I tried to use the Rod on Sailor Moon. She FORCED me out, and sent me stumbling."

"I thought you just tripped." Said Isis.

"But what bothers me is the symbols that appears on their shields. Moon's is a crescent moon, overtop a pentacle with wings, cupping a winged five point star. But Millennium's…" trailed off Seto.

"But about hers'?" asked Atemu.

"It is an Eye of Dark Wisdom with a pentacle bearing wings behind it. But the Eye is the same exactly as it is carved on the Puzzle and the Crystal."

"What does that mean?" questioned Atami, one hand over her Crystal.

"Honestly I don't know."

"The Tauk doesn't reveal anything but a peculiar vision. A circle, with a curved line down the middle." Isis drew the symbol on the table with her finger. "On one side of the line was black with a small white circle inside in the thickest part, and the other side is white with a small black circle. They separate, and then I see the Puzzle shatter into pieces, and both its pieces and the Crystal float over to the white half of the circle, the black chained with chains of gold and swirling shadows. The Puzzle comes together, and when it does, both it and the Crystal flash, breaking the chains of the black half. Then it shows a boy and a girl, holding the Puzzle and the Crystal respectively, bathed in gold light. And then their shadows separate into two distinct shadows for each of them, as if they now had two souls."

"They move far too fast for me to use the Ankh to enter their soulrooms." Said Shaada.

"If anyone finds out anything, please let me know." Said Atemu. But to be fair, he more like ordered it.

Mahaado was quiet as he left the meeting. There was something that was bothering him, but he didn't want to speak up unless he had more proof in case he was wrong. Princess Atami wasn't able to sense it but…_ Why does Millennium's aura feel like the Princess's? Well, she isn't a princess anymore._ Just two days ago Atami had been crowned Queen, finally fulfilling the necessary female half the pharaoh needed. _And it'll be a cold day in Netu before anyone can convince those two to marry. But I'm too far off topic. Millennium's aura feels a lot like Queen Atami's, and come to think if it, the one time that I've seen Seto's assistant Yama, her aura feels a lot like the queen's. But Yama's aura doesn't feel like Sailor Millennium's. How can that be? How can three different people have similar feeling auras when two don't feel the same? _This was going to bug him for a while, he could tell. But he couldn't think about that now, he had to be sure that Mana wasn't skipping her magick practice…

_With Atami and Atemu…_

Atemu sighed, slumping in a way that would've sent both his father and Shimon into a tangent if they saw him. But his father was dead and Shimon was 'attending other business'. In short, he was catching up on the palace gossip and managing his betting pools.

"What's on your mind?" asked his sister, who was now his queen.

Okay, technically she was one of the queens he was supposed to have by now, but now she was not only the highest ranked one, but also the only.

_(You only sigh when something's on your mind. You know that now the council and nobles are going to be pushing harder for you to take me as your first wife. Some babble about preserving the bloodline.)_

_(You flatter yourself.)_ He shot back. They only used their mind-link when they didn't want people to overhear.

_(Seriously. Ever since these attacks started, you've been looking more and more tired. These attacks haven't been causing all that much trouble.)_

_(I've been having dreams. Dreams of a boy who looks like me. But he looks so much more innocent, and he is as pale as ivory or polished limestone. Sometimes he's wearing some sort of silver armor and other times he's wearing some sort of blue and black outfit. Not only is he pale, his eyes are a beautiful amethyst. He FEELS so lonely, but last night…last night, I dreamed of him solving a shattered Puzzle of Unity, and of him bringing light into the darkness. After dreaming of someone as perfect as that, how can real life compete?)_

_(I've been having dreams too.)_ Atemu looked at his sister in surprise. (_They are of a girl just as pale with eyes of amethyst like the boy you dream of. Sometimes she's dressed in white, and other times she's in all sorts of colors. Sometimes she is my mirror opposite, and other times she has hair like gold and eyes bluer than the clearest sky. The more I dream of her… the more I desire her light. She's always bathed in light, even when the dreams are set at night. But in my heart I know that someone like that cannot possibly exist. Atami looked forlorn. Is the boy in your dreams always bathed in light?)_

_(Yes. I call him Heba, because not only have I never heard his name, he seems so playful.)_

_(We'll never find them. Not in this life.)_

_(Of course we won't.)_

With that, nothing more was said. What more could be said?

_Later that night…_

That night, Yama and Serena were finally going to get grilled. Needless to say, it was not something that they were looking forward to. It wasn't as if they hadn't prepared for it, it was just not something they were particularly willing to do.

The day before, they had received a message via their links with their brothers. It sounded like a bad cell phone transmission, but they got the gist. There had been a few attacks in the future with youma and a general calling himself Set, but Hotaru and Hikami had taken care of them. You see, at the last one, Set had attacked Hotaru and well…

There wasn't even a hair left of him once Hikami was through with him. Clearly, she had been practicing.

But back to the grilling.

Not only was Mana, Maina, and Teana there, but they had roped Isis, and Atami, who had recently been crowned a queen, into joining them. They, in turn, roped Hikami, a soothsayer and priestess of Ma'at, and Suzuka, Jouno's sister. Suzuka was practically blind, but she could 'see' the energy given off by people and objects. She also had an ability to heal to some degree.

The 'discussion' as the others put it, went well enough. (This is going better than I thought it would.)

(( Chicken. ))

(Straight up.)

"How do you talk through your minds?" asked Atami.

"Wha?" This took them by surprise.

"When you talk to each other in your minds, your auras merge together at the edges. But you aren't related." Atami explained.

"We don't know why we can talk to each other in our minds. We've always been able to, ever since we met." Serena said.

Their cover story was that Serena belonged to a clan north of Sumer. Yama's origins were unknown. They had found her wandering two years ago, and Yama had no clue how she got there, or where she came from.

"It's weird. We don't know why we're connected in the way we are, but the only reason I'm able to speak Serena's language and understand it is because she can. It's like whatever she understands, I understand, and vise versa. Does that make sense?" said Yama.

"Is there anything Serena can do that you can't?" asked Suzuka.

"Yeah. Cook. I burn everything."

"She was banished from the kitchen after she nearly burned the house down." Said Serena, eyes sparkling.

"If you hadn't been too busy arguing with Yami, I wouldn't have been distracted." Pouted Yama, crossing her arms.

"Yami?" asked Isis.

"My brother's lover if they can realize it before they break each other's hearts." Commented Serena. "He may have gotten on my nerves, but my brother trusts him."

"Gotten on your nerves? Last time the two of you argued, it ended in a fistfight. Wait, all of your fights end like that." Yama's eyes were also sparkling, and the others sensed that this was merely a game for these two.

It was Serena's turn to pout and cross her arms. "He started it."

Having observed the interaction between Serena and Yama all night, Suzuka decided to indulge in her mischievous side, something she rarely did. "So…what about your relationship?"

This brought everyone up short. "Wha…wha…what are you talking about?" stuttered Yama, blushing. Serena was finding the walls highly interesting. They were, to some degree.

"You are rather comfortable with each other." Said Mana.

"And you're closer than anyone I've seen." Add Teana.

"So do you like each other?" asked Hikami, getting into the game Suzuka had started.

Atami and Isis just looked on in amusement.

Serena and Yama were very quiet. And very red. With Serena studying the walls and Yama starting to find the floor of great interest, the girls found that highly amusing. But only Atami and Isis were polite about hiding their laughter.

"_Urusai._" Muttered Serena.

But needless to say, the girls, aside from Atami and Isis, were too busy laughing to ask her what she said. Rolling her eyes and grumbling, Serena took the pillow she was sitting on and took careful aim. Yama, Isis, and Atami exchanged looks. "They have yet to learn not to anger her." Mouthed Yama.

"And you have?" mouthed Atami back.

"Would I be sitting here if I hadn't?"

"Probably not." Commented Isis as Serena's carefully aimed pillow hit Mana in the face.

Now she wasn't going to take that laying down. She threw a pillow at Serena, who ducked, thus causing the pillow to hit Yama. "Leave me outta this!" she exclaimed as she threw the pillow at Teana.

It didn't take long for all of the girls to be pulled into the impromptu pillow fight.

The end result was to 1. Never bug Serena and Yama about their relationship and 2. Don't make Serena angry.

Finally they all headed back to their respective rooms. Serena was happy to be able to enjoy a good night has she had for roughly the last two weeks, ever since the surprising revelation of Nefertari and Akunamukanon were willing to help her fight off spirits that would seek to control her. Though she suspected that Akunamukanon's involvement was more due to his wife's persuasion.

_With Hikami…(past)_

Going about her nightly routine before bed, Hikami found herself pulled into a vision. Ever since she was a child, she had received visions. Unlike Isis with the Tauk, hers weren't caused by a mystical item.

_'She found herself floating above…something. The night sky with a full moon was above her. She saw a battle going on. Two beings, one black and one white, stood back to back amidst an army of these 'youma' that had been attacking the palace. Combining their powers, they destroyed them. The black one kissed the white one and left her with something pink hanging around her neck. Then she saw Atami being attacked, and then she turned into Sailor Millennium. Or was it Yama changing into Millennium? She wasn't sure. Then she saw a leopardess, which then changed into a housecat. The leopardess then separated from the housecat and stood in front of it, almost as if it were protecting her. A flat metal disc spun slowly in front of her, one side silver with a strange symbol carved into it, the other side gold with another strange symbol carved on that side. Chains covered with spikes, sticky with fresh blood and encrusted with old blood, shot out of nowhere, seeking the gold side of the disc.'_

With a jolt, Hikami found herself back in her room. Realizing what had happened, she quickly grabbed papyrus, ink, and a writing utensil. She wrote down the details of her vision in the order they happened, as well as the two strange symbols. _I'll go see Seto in the morning; he's good at helping me decipher my visions. But so is Ba-Khu-Ra. But he said that he would be in Nubia…_ thought Hikami, half asleep. _What was…?_

Mysteries are added to those known. New actors make their first appearances. And what may be the key to everything given yet not understood. I believe I speak for everyone in the play when I say this: Just what is going on here?

_End of Chapter 5_

Sorry about the lack of fights, but it would take a whole lot of shoe leather if I had to type out each and every youma attack. In my mind, there was little distinguishing between all five attacks. Me think that there'll be one next chapter, and I might drop in on the future to check in on things. But nothing exciting is happening in the future.

I'm surprised that no one commented on me giving Atemu's and Atami's mother a name. As far as I know, in the manga she only makes one appearance in Memory World, and I'm not sure she even has a name. ; On a historical note, Nefertari was the name of the chief wife of Rameses II a.k.a. Rameses the Great. Variations of it include Nefertiti and Tiy. I'm only gonna comment on a major sticking point with some readers if they actually mention it in the reviews.

I know that originally, I had the pre-incarnations of the Yugi-gumi as the priests, but that was before I learned of the Memory Arc, much less of who the priests were. So I revamped. I think that I originally didn't know the name of the Pharaoh before Atemu, and that their mother had a different name. I'm surprised that no one mentioned this, but the reason that…wait, did I already mention this? Hold on a sec… no, I didn't. I put 'Yuugiou' and 'Yuugijo'ou' in italics because while I know what 'King of Games' is in Egyptian, I don't know what 'Queen of Games' is in Egyptian, and I'm a sticker for matches.

Please proceed to the blue/purple/lavender/periwinkle box in the bottom left corner of your screen. C'mon, I've already written the 100-review treat, so it's up to you as to when you get it.


	6. Chapter 6

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 6

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: (glares at readers) I know that I don't own these shows, and so do you.

Note: Talk about creativity boom. Go me.

Review Responses:

Princess moon shadow: It'll come in time.

Hoshiko Megami: Oh yeah, just wait until they start annoying Seto…

Flame Ivy Moon: (blushing) I'm flattered.

allieb 13: (blushing) I'm flattered. And here's more.

_Chapter 6_

The next day dawned bright and far too early for Serena and Yama. They started back up with their work where they had left off the day before, with the usual routine of bugging Seto (Serena) and rolling eyes (Yama). Grumbling under her breath at Seto's foul mood, Yama headed for the door. Looking up, Serena asked quietly, "_Doko ni ikimasu ka." _(Where are you going?)

"_Tsukai ni ikimasu. Seto-houshi no 'meirei' desu."_ (I'm going on an errand. Priest Seto's 'orders'.)

_"Ki o tsukemasu."_ (Be careful.)

_"Tatta no tsukai desu yo."_ (It is ONLY an errand.)

Hearing the grinding of teeth, they turned and blinked at Seto. They spoke in _Nihon-go_ for the sole purpose of annoying him. Snickering, Yama went on her errand, passing Hikami in the hall. "He's in a bad mood."

"I wonder why?" Hikami questioned, looking at Yama while she just blinked innocently.

Hikami merely shook her head as she entered the room. Looking at her, Seto said, "Vision?"

She nodded. "Last night." She said as she handed him the papyrus.

What catch his eye the most were the strange symbols she had seen on the disc. "I've never seen-" he was cut off as Serena snatched the papyrus out of his hands. "Do you mind?" He said, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Would you mind if I said I know what the symbols are?" she retorted, glaring at him.

"You do?" "What symbols?" Said Hikami and Atami, who had just come through the door, simultaneously.

"The symbols from the vision I had last night. Serena knows what they are."

Turning the papyrus around so that everyone could see, Serena began to explain. "These symbols are part of a writing system called _kanji_. Kanji represent ideas, and then in turn represent syllables in words when written. Every kanji has at least 2 pronunciations, and some have as many as five, depending on if they stand alone, where they are in a written word, and what other kanji they are combined with."

"Sounds complicated."

"It also doesn't help that there is over 2,000 kanji for my language alone, not counting new ones invented for names."

'What do the ones in my vision mean?" asked Hikami.

Serena pointed to the one on the right side of the papyrus. "This one is called _hikari_ in my language. It means light, brilliance, or just anything dealing with light or shining." She pointed to the one on the left. "This one is called _yami_ in my language. It means darkness." Looking down at the symbols, she commented, "Considering that you only saw them once and you don't know stroke order, you did a pretty good rendering. You saw them on opposite sides of a disc?"

"Yes. The one meaning light was carved in silver, and the one meaning darkness was carved in gold."

"Maybe it's something to do with opposites."

"Opposites?" questioned Seto as he grabbed the papyrus back.

"Serena would you know what a circle with a curved line in the center means? One with black with a white dot in the thickest part on one side of the line and white with a black dot on the other side?" asked Atami, remembering the symbol Isis had seen.

"That's known as a _yin-yang_ symbol in my culture. _Yin_, representing darkness and _yang,_ representing light, shows the balancing act in life."

"Balancing act? Like between a baa and kaa?"

"Something like that. Like between female and male, the moon and sun, darkness and light, and evil versus good. That sort of thing." Serena shrugged, then gave Seto a dirty look as he grabbed the papyrus back, which he promptly returned.

"What about the leopardess and the housecat?" asked Hikami.

"Could refer to the dual personalities of Sekhmet and Hathor. But I don't think that's it." Said Seto.

"Is there anything in your culture that would apply here Serena?" asked Atami.

"Cats…really don't play that big of a role, at least as far as I know. And the closest association with the moon in my culture is a legend about a princess from the moon who gave her suitors difficult challenges and winds up returning to the moon without marrying any one of them."

"What does black and white mean in your society?"

"White is associated with death and also innocence. Black…mainly dark magick. I'm not exactly sure." Before Serena could add anything, a youma chose to appear at that moment, conveniently cutting off any means for Serena to run off and _henshin_. Or for the others to escape. This REALLY wasn't looking to be a good day.

_With Yama…_

Yama had hidden herself in an alcove in the shadows between the ceiling and the walls once she sensed the youma. It was about 15 feet from her, and she could already hear the sounds of the other priests and at least one guard fighting it. Preparing to transform, she was distracted as Serena contacted her. (Yama?)

(( Yeah? ))

(There's a youma that just appeared where I am. I can't get anywhere to transform.)

(( Hold on. There's another youma. The other priests are fighting it. Who's with you? ))

(Seto, Hikami who came in about a vision she had last night, and the queen. We're all in Seto's 'office'.)

(( Sit tight, I'll try and hurry this one up. ))

(_Ki o tsukemasu yo!_)

(( _Hai, hai. _))

At that, Yama called out her transformation phrase.

With the other priests and Jouno… 

This youma seemed weaker than the other ones that had attacked. At least, they were able to destroy this one, unaided by the Sailor Senshi. "We don't need their help after all." Said Jouno.

"Even a senshi in training would have been able to deal with a weakling like that." Said Sailor Millennium as she leaped down from wherever it was that she had been hiding. She and Sailor Moon seemed to specialize in appearing and disappearing at sudden moments.

Before he could retort, a man appeared, floating a good four feet off the ground. He seemed to be of mixed Egyptian/Asian origin to Millennium. "Who are you?"

Smirking, he replied, "My name is Imhotep, third general to my lord."

"Where's one and two?" asked Karimu.

"The first was recently killed and the second was given his assignment. I must say, we weren't expecting Sailor Senshi here."

"Well we weren't expecting your lord to drop the bottom out of our lives either so fair's fair. You just come here to gloat? Or to die?"

"Dieing is a condition I'd rather like to avoid. But I'd like to see just how far the trust goes between all of you. I'd suspect that it isn't far, is it?" with that, Imhotep disappeared.

Turning to the other priests, at least the ones that were there, and Jouno, Millennium said, "You may not have required my help, but I know require yours. The queen, Priest Seto, one of his assistants, and Priestess Hikami have been attacked by another youma."

"Where's your better half?" questioned Jouno. It had been observed that Sailor Moon was more powerful than Millennium. In fact, they had never seen Millennium really use her power.

"Sailor Moon has other business to attend to. I'd be a fool to expect any kind of trust from you, but I'll ask you to help me, even if it's only for one of your own and your queen."

Narrowing his eyes, Mahaado gauged her. "Fine, we will help you, if only for Queen Atami and the others."

"I expected nothing less."

_Back with Serena, the others, and the youma…_

They had put up a good front. Seto attempted to control it with the Rod, and when failing that, he unsheathed its hidden dagger and started attacking it that way. Atami proven to be very good at what Serena knew as sais. If Atami was Yama's past self, then that explained why it really didn't take all that much to train, or retrain, Yama in the future. Hikami was using her skills as a priestess of Ma'at. And Serena…

She was still trying to find herself a weapon. She noticed a shaft of wood leaning in one corner of the room, about the same length of her jo staff, which she just couldn't pull out of nowhere because all those assembled had already seen that same trick used by her and Yama as Sailor Senshi, so unless she wanted suspicion to be drawn on her, she couldn't pull it out. Absently wondering WHY Seto had a shaft of wood in his 'office' as she had termed it, she grabbed it. It was better than nothing.

Happy to have found herself a weapon, Serena turned back to the youma. While Seto, Atami, and Hikami were good, their skills were close-quarters fighting. Grinning internally, she entered the fray.

Hikami saw Serena lunging the youma with a stick of wood as she, Atami, and Seto were thrown back like pins as the youma parried her strike with some sort of stick of his own. Serena leaped back as it swiped at her with its claws, and she used its moment of exposing its side to strike. Landing a solid blow there, she put her full strength into it, and managed to force it right through the youma's middle.

Serena breathed heavily from her effort. Forcing an object without any semblance to a blade, let alone one not intended for the purpose it was now being used for, was just not something she did on a regular basis. She sighed, and Seto, surprised, asked, "Where did you learn to do THAT!"

"I refuse to be a target. Why do you-" Serena was cut off as she heard a hissing sound.

The goo from the insides of the youma, seemed to be acidic. Why else would it be currently starting to melt through the wood? She wisely tossed the stick towards the youma, which was now reforming itself, before the goo worked its way up to her hand. If it reacted that way to wood, who knew what it would do to human flesh?

Serena backed up, joining Atami, Seto, and Hikami where they stood. "We are in serious trouble." Said Seto.

"Ya think?" deadpanned Serena.

Thankfully, Millennium, the other priests, and Jouno choose to arrive at that moment. "Its insides dissolve things, so it cannot be hacked into pieces." Warned Atami.

'It' chose that moment to reveal a hidden power: the ability to paralyze those it chooses to. Significance? Not only were the priests, Hikami, Atami, Serena, and Millennium unable to attack it, they were unable to go get help.

Clenching her naginata in her hands, Millennium could only grit her teeth in frustration as the youma seemed to be doing meani ninni mynni mo to decide which one to attack first. If only she could use her attacks! All of her attacks were based on shadows, at least the ones she knew of. And she couldn't use her shadow magick because of the binding spell, as to not arise suspicion. _We're running out of time…_ _And my number just came up._ She thought, as the youma choose her to attack.

Serena bit her lip. If only she could get away to transform…

Millennium squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared for the blow. Time seemed to stop. _I can't die; will the Crystal even allow me that? Would it just claim me again to use for its torture for the rest of Time? But I can't die. Hikari-aibou needs me. If I die, the others will be killed and their items stolen, and the future changed. But how can I…? _Yama saw a gold light, pulsing within her soul. _What is this? Is this my power as Sailor Millennium? My true power as a senshi? Without my shadow magick to overshadow it, I can now use it. I can fight. Wait, this power is from the Crystal! Hikari says that her Silver Moon Imperial Millennium Crystal is her Sailor Crystal. Is the Millennium Crystal mine? Or is this power from myself? The Crystal has become apart of me, or me apart of it, whichever it is. Whatever this power is, I can't think about its origins or source. Not right now. _

In the real world, a gold light began to glow around Sailor Millennium. She opened her eyes as an unnatural wind began to blow around her. The youma sensed this and paused its attack. "_Watashi wa Sailor Millennium desu. Kore o kyoka shimasen deshita!_" (I am Sailor Millennium. This is not permitted!) She declared, bringing her naginata into a ready position.

Executing a complex series of strikes, Millennium shouted at the end of the series, "Rage of the Millennia!"

The strikes she had executed before declaring her attack appeared as gold lines on the youma's body. These poisoned the youma, turning it to gold dust, as if the wrath of a thousand years had been concentrated on the youma itself. She smirked, banishing her naginata.

The power the youma had over their movements disappeared when it was destroyed, but Jouno, the priests, Hikami, and Atami were in a slight state of shock. Okay, they were in a HUGE state of shock. They had believed her without significance power. They had believed her to be the worse fighter. And with one attack, she had blown those notions away, just as easily as she had blown away the youma.

Coming to his senses quickly, Jouno managed to come up behind Millennium and grab both of her arms. "What the- _leggo!"_

"Like you said, we don't trust you. We want answers." Said Akunadin, coming within working range of the Eye.

"Akunadin stand down." Ordered Atami.

He refused. "I said stand down."

"Stay back. Who knows what she can do." With that, Atami realized something that she had long suspected. What she said or did didn't matter to Akunadin. He would never obey her orders.

_Seto is the High Priest and the one that is silently acknowledged leader of the Priests, after my brother. Will he…?_ Thought Atami.

Seto didn't seem to be keen on either helping or stopping Akunadin. Neither did any of the other priests.

"Look, all of you are already at risk because you have the very things that the enemy wanted. Knowing the civilian identities of Sailor Moon and myself would put you in even more risk. And that is something neither one of us is willing to allow any of you to take."

"Why should we trust you? For all we know, you could be working for the enemy and are just trying to lure us into a false sense of security. "

"Why would we side with him? We are also on his hit list. I understand why you're cautious, but paranoia will just get you killed." Millennium glared at Akunadin. "Sailor Moon lost her family because the enemy learned her civilian identity. He killed them in cold blood while he sent a dog to distract and stall her. By the time she got there, only her mother had clung to life long enough to give her daughter her final words. Neither she or I will side with him."

"You don't exactly give us a reason to trust either one of you." Said Seto, speaking up for the first time.

She rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath, mainly about Akunadin's preferences. Glaring her glare of death, she continued. "We are not about to make any one of you causalities in a war you can't even see, let alone understand!"

As Shaada walked forward to enter into Sailor Millennium's soulroom, Atami said, "For the last time, Stand Down, Akunadin, all of you."

Millennium's eyes flicked over to her. _What is she planning? _Wondered Atami.

Smirking, Millennium decided to taunt Akunadin. "My partner won't be happy about this. Had a good night's sleep lately?" With that, Shaada paused. "You know, Akunadin, she has access to the spirit world. I'm sure it wouldn't take too much enticing to provoke the spirits that torment you already to up their assaults. Whatever you did to them, I'm sure you deserve it."

_How does she know?_ Wondered Serena.

Having angered Akunadin enough for one day, and having succeeded in halting the priests, she decided it was time to go. "Sorry Jouno. This might hurt a little." The words came out casually, as if she said them all the time.

Atami and Jouno were surprised. Taking advantage of Jouno's distraction, she easily twisted out of his hands. Following that, Millennium delivered a swift knee to the family jewels. As he bent over from the pain as the males in the room winced in sympathy, she brought her elbow down on his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Satisfied, Sailor Millennium ran out of the room, being sure to step on Jouno on her way out. "If only there were other guards around to chase her." He managed to say through his pain.

"Is she not a warrior like yourself? If she is, isn't better to allow her to retreat with her honor for now, to fight another day?" asked Serena, as she helped Jouno stand.

"What would you know of honor?" he glared. Hey, he had just had his ego deflated by being beat up by a girl he didn't respect.

She returned the glare. "You ask that of a person whose culture teaches death BEFORE dishonor?" Leaving Jouno to stand on his own, she began to straighten up the room.

"What happened here?" asked Yama, coming through the door.

"There was another attack." Answered Serena.

"Weren't you supposed to be back before now?" asked Seto.

"I think I made a wrong turn on the way back. It felt like I was going in circles."

"Did you see a girl dressed in gold and white with black hair and a very short gold skirt?" asked Shaada.

"Huh? No. Why would anyone dress like that? It sounds like a male fan service." Said Yama, confused.

"We've got to go report the attacks to the Pharaoh." Said Mahaado.

With that, the priests, Atami, Jouno, and Hikami walked out of the room. When they were alone, Serena turned to Yama and scolded, "_I thought I told you to be careful."_

_"I was."_

_"How…how did you…?"_

_"How did I what?"_ questioned Yama as she helped Serena return the room to some semblance of order.

_"How did you know that I can talk to ghosts in Shikai?"_

_"Is that what that place is called? I don't really know. I guess deep down that I always knew. There were always people around you, dead people, that seemed to be protecting you. There's not as many as back home, but they are still there. I just always figured that you would tell me when you were ready. I wasn't lying about spirits tormenting Akunadin, was I? I said it to throw him off, but it's true, isn't it?" _Asked Yama.

"_You aren't. The spirits are of those killed to create the items. They've been tormenting him ever since they learned that the Pharaoh before Atemu didn't know just how the Items were created."_

_"The Pharaoh before…?"_

_"Yeah. He and his wife are the ones who've been protecting me pretty much since we got here. Ghosts can't travel back in time past the moment of their deaths, so my regular guardians couldn't come." _

_With Atemu and the others…_

"There were two more attacks today?" asked Atemu.

Nodding, Jouno answered, "Yes. We were able to defeat the first without aid from the senshi, and Sailor Millennium destroyed the second one. A general of the enemy's appeared after we destroyed the first one and Sailor Millennium arrived."

"Seto, Hikami, Serena, and myself were pinned down by another youma in his workroom." Added Atami. "Jouno managed to get a hold of Millennium after she destroyed the youma, and Akunadin was keen on questioning her for information using the Items. He refused an order to stand down."

"You said to find out anything we can, and how could we resist such an opportunity?" said Akunadin as he defended his actions.

"Millennium angered him enough to distract him and Jouno, and she…escaped." Said Shaada tactfully.

"In short, she not only got out of his hold, but inflicted damage on him before running off." Said Seto.

"She…uh…kneed him and brought her elbow down on his head and when she ran off, she made sure to step on him on her way out." Said Mahaado delicately.

Sighing, Atemu said, "From now on, don't try and capture them. Let them tell us anything that they feel we need to know…but pay attention to what they say and how they act. That might wield some clues."

With that, everyone aside from Atemu, Atami, Jouno, and Mahaado left the room. Jouno shook his head and said, "I don't know if this is relevant or not, but right before she twisted out of my grasp, she said 'Sorry Jouno. This might hurt a little.'"

"That is the same thing I say right before I kick Jouno's butt whenever we spar. Even the tone is the same."

"What could that mean?"

"I'm not sure." Said Atami.

"It might have something to do with her aura." Said Mahaado.

"What are you talking about?" asked Atemu.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, but Queen Atami's aura feels remarkably similar to Sailor Millennium's and Yama's auras. Yet Yama's aura and Millennium's aura still feel different." Explained Mahaado.

"How can that be?"

"I don't know."

Atami raised a finger. "Is it just a coincidence that Yama returned a few moments after Sailor Millennium left? Seto had sent her on an errand, but she could have easily completed that errand and change into Sailor Millennium in time to join our fight right after we defeated it. And Sailor Moon wasn't around today, and Serena was with the others and me. You said that Millennium said that Sailor Moon had other business to attend to. What if Serena is Sailor Moon and she couldn't transform in front of us without revealing herself?"

"But how do we prove that?" mused Mahaado.

"Let's keep an eye on Serena and Yama for now. We may be able to find something out." Said Atemu.

"Do we tell the others?"

"Not yet."

"Okay."

_Back in the future…_

With a new general taking over where Set had left off, the attacks continued. Other than that, everything was normal. _Though why are Kaiba-kun and Joey disappearing all of a sudden?_ Wondered Yugi.

Sighing as he looked up at the moon, he thought, _Serena, Yama…be safe. Please don't let us down._

Theories are formed, but nothing is certain. Those in the past seek answers, but how far will some go to get them? How much will those actors risk to get what they want? How high a price will the gods demand of the actors?

_End of Chapter 6_

This is the longest chapter I've written since…(checks around) Millennium I! Me think that this chapter will wrap up faster than MI, since what I wanna do in the next chapter is what happens before the chapter unknown I've been working on since MI. Though I'll have to change things around. And rewrite a few things.

Next time: Shaada enters Serena's and Yama's soulrooms; Hotaru and Hikami start to worry; and Yugi and Ryou start to worry about Hotaru and Hikami and devise a plan. Oh, and the people in the past are confused.

Please proceed to the purple/blue/lavender/periwinkle box in the bottom left hand corner of your screen. Maybe the 100-review treat will be a 50-review treat…


	7. Chapter 7

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 7

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary when what I am supposed to state is a well-known fact?

Note: For once I really don't have anything to rant about.

Review Responses:

Hoshiko Megami: Thanks.

Princess moon shadow: Thanks. Maybe something'll jog your memory?

WolfchildBlazer:

Chapter 5 Review Response: Would you believe that I came up with the dream/visions off the top of my head? Yeah, I think that I killed off Yugi's mom in the future because when I first came up with Millennium, many, many, okay not so many, years ago, I didn't know if Yugi even had parents, so it was far easier to just kill 'em off. 'sides, you only see Yugi's mother once in the manga. Too true, those I thought were friends weren't really talking to me towards the end of the school year. Frankly, I was surprised when they started asking why I wasn't eating lunch the last two weeks of school. They said that I was acting like I had a eating disorder, they didn't believe that I just wasn't hungry so I'd bring at least something so they'd stop bugging me about it. You're not baiting me. It's the whole principle of the fact that I wasn't allowed to borrow it for reasons never specified, and I never found out who was the one who said I couldn't borrow them. I love to read; I would've read the sixth Harry Potter book when eating and in the bathroom if Mom had let me… So it's okay to brood, but is there such a thing of brooding too much? I'm in this program thingie where if you complete it you get $100, and the coordinator of the program I'm in at school there this whole week (it's week long) and she asked me if I had seen anyone. I don't think she understood that people in the program keep in touch by IM, which I don't have. Me thinks she was also surprised that no one had called me…but that's just me. I hope that I'll be able to find people with similar interests out in the real world. My friends are divided; a few like anime and the others don't (not counting what I'm not allowed to borrow. How come someone's whose mind needs no added simulation gets to borrow it but I can't!); one (the one whose mind needs no added simulation) likes Stephen King's Rose Red but the others don't like Stephen King. Glad someone had hope… right now, the only one with similar interests is my cousin Ashley a.k.a. Koinu-chan16.

Chapter 6 Review Response: Yeah, I don't wanna drag it out for 10+ chapters where the characters are clueless, but I wanna let this story go long enough to reach the 100 review mark… Oh yeah, for sure. You are? Reviewers keep saying how great it is, but I'm not sure if I'm leaving mysteries that bug them to death, or they just decide not to comment. For some reason, I have no idea why, but I seem to get the impression the Akunadin is a bit of a sexist. After all, in this story, Atami is in the way of his ultimate goal, which is… why should I spoil? Everyone who reads this will find out in the future. (So will the characters) As for the long-ness, I just couldn't find a convenient stopping point, or at least one where they wouldn't kill me. ;

Flame Ivy Moon: Thanks.

_Chapter 7_

Shaada crept silently into the room where Serena and Yama slept with Mahaado's apprentice and those that helped the priests, his silence aided by a silencing spell. He was there to enter into the soulrooms of both Yama and Serena. He had been 'asked' to by Akunadin. Yet not even ten minutes after Akunadin asked that of him, the Pharaoh ordered him to.

Now, Shaada didn't trust Akunadin as far as he could throw him, which, granted, wasn't very far. But he couldn't disobey an order from the Pharaoh. He had already decided to tell only the Pharaoh and the Queen his findings. He too was wary of Serena and Yama's connection to these mysterious female warriors that had been helping them. He lacked the magickal powers of Mahaado and the aura sight of Queen Atami, but he did have his instincts. Instincts that screamed that Serena, Yama, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Millennium were familiar, Serena and Sailor Moon less so than the other two. There would be a way Yama and Sailor Millennium would act or move that reminded him of the queen. How this was possible, he did not know. And the way Millennium had easily escaped Jouno once she had had her fun, the words she said as she did so.

Yet no matter how much Yama and Millennium could remind him of the queen at times, both of them seemed… darker than Queen Atami. How he could feel that, he wasn't entirely sure. But something in their eyes…chilled him to the bone. Even though he, or anyone else for that matter, had seen Yama or Millennium angry, Shaada was frightened by the madness, barely chained back, that lingered in their eyes. Once again, how he could reach such a conclusion when Millennium's eyes were blurred by magick was utterly unknown to him.

Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts, he silently approached where Serena lay asleep. Raising the Millennium Ankh to her forehead, Shaada entered into Serena's soulroom.

He had never encountered a room such as hers'.

Half of the room's walls were lined with encased shelves, filled with odd, rectangular shapes that resembled something he had once seen. What was it called…? A codex? Yes, that was the word. There was not a single clear space on the shelves. The other half of the room's walls were covered with weapons. Staffs, spears, daggers, swords, bows and arrows, sais, and other weapons he did not recognize. Odd circular pieces of metal, its edges cut into triangles and honed to a deadly sharpness. Wood carved into the general likeness of the gently curved, gleaming swords on her walls. And one weapon made him particularly nervous. It was a double-edged sword, but it wasn't forged from metal, but a clear crystal that seemed to echo a deadly poison. While the logical side of his mind knew that it wouldn't hurt him, the other side was scared stiff and wanted to leave.

Tearing his eyes from the sword, he inspected the room more thoroughly. While her shelves were crammed full of codexes of various colors, with some sort of guide to the colors written in a different language, there was one codex, seemingly tossed into a corner, that was black, and was stained with blood, both new and old. _Does that codex represent every single painful memory of hers?_ Wondered Shaada.

Despite the sole dark corner containing the bloody codex, the general impression of the room was _light_. He had never felt any room that was as pure and bright as this one. There was a few toys scattered on the floor, most of them puzzles, but still a sign of innocence. A pile of pillows and blankets occupied another corner. In the corner adjacent to the one with the bloody codex, a single cushion rested in front of a small, low table, some sort of incense with a sweet smell burning before a small tablet, with writing on it.

Glancing up at the ceiling, Shaada gasped. It was as if the night sky really was above him, a blue orb with trances of brown, green, and white on its surface, and clouds seemingly floating over the surface as it dominated one corner of the ceiling. A palace was depicted in the corner opposite of the orb, and seemed to glow silver. Directly in the center of the ceiling, were two symbols, symbols that he knew Hikami had shown him, symbols she had seen in her vision…

The meanings came. The symbols meaning light and darkness were on the ceiling of the room, the one meaning light facing, as it were, towards the palace and the one meaning darkness facing the orb. Then his eyes noticed something. Next to the symbol meaning light was Sailor Moon's symbol, the one Seto had described on her mental shields. Gulping, Shaada dared to look next to the symbol meaning darkness.

It was the symbol Seto had seen on Millennium's shield, almost proudly depicted next to the symbol meaning darkness, the Eye of Dark Wisdom glazing down at him.

He fell to the floor, the floor cushioned, it seemed, as it didn't hurt as much he expected.

Somehow, he tore his eyes from the fresco. His mind filled with its image, something caught his eye. There was a crack between two of the encased shelves, and light seemed to pour from it. Standing and walking over to it, Shaada dug his fingers into the crack. The two encased shelves swung open, revealing a door, which stood ajar. Tentatively, Shaada walked out of the door.

He now stood in some sort of corridor, light pouring from the doorway he had just came through. The wall behind him was white, and glowed slightly with a silver light. But the one in front of him was a different story.

The wall in front of him was constructed of mud bricks, covered and veined with dark roots. It contained a door right in front of him, a metal door covered with the same dark roots as the wall and bearing the Eye of Dark Wisdom. Summoning up his nerve, Shaada walked towards the door…

…And found himself back in the real world, the Ankh still hovering above Serena's forehead. Frowning, he removed the Ankh, walked over to Yama sleeping in the bed next to Serena, and entered into her soul.

He found himself standing right in front of the door he had seen back in Serena's soul. Looking over his shoulder slightly, Shaada confirmed what he had suspected.

Serena and Yama once occupied the same body. At one point, they had each gained their own bodies, but both of their minds still bore the soulroom of the other. Licking his suddenly very dry lips, he cautiously entered into Yama's soulroom.

While he had never seen such a room as Serena's, Yama's was, by far, far more intriguing.

A maze, the likes of which could never exist in the real world. Reaching out with the power of the Ankh, Shaada analyzed this very confusing soulroom.

Opening eyes he had closed, Shaada analyzed the situation.

All of the doors lead to traps. In fact, it seemed to be keyed to the mind of whoever entered it. Those that enter worry about its confusing paths and doors, which causes the maze to grow more complicated, which causes them to worry even more.

Shaada felt a chill go up his spine…a chill he shouldn't have felt. _Why does it feel like I've entered into a tomb? Especially a tomb of royalty? _He wondered, shivering.

Of course, what would happen of the course of what felt like an eternity would make his blood run cold, putting to shame the chill he had felt down his spine.

Moving his gaze from where it had been on the floor, he gasped.

Queen Atami was standing a few feet in front of him, her back to him, looking over her shoulder. What made it even more surprising was that she was translucent. Once she knew for sure that he had seen her, she started walking at a rapid pace.

Coming to his senses quickly, Shaada began to follow her. Some part of his mind registered that this was probably a trap, but he was curious. By a saying that he had probably never have heard of, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

He could barely keep her in sight, catching only the briefest glimpse of her cloak or the tail end of her hair as she turned corners and walked through doors in this labyrinth.

Soon after dragging him into this cat and mouse game, blood began to mark her path, the few brief glimpses of her cloak or hair now stained with blood, and blood drops trailing after her.

Gradually, the blood trail faded and disappeared, her hair no longer bloodstained. Now she seemed to be dressed as Sailor Millennium, as Shaada would now occasionally catch glimpses of gold, probably Millennium's skirt, as she turned corners, still just out of sight.

Finally, she paused at a door, looking over her shoulder, almost waiting for him to catch up. He noted that she was dressed differently again. She now wore a dark blue skirt, which reached to her knees. She wore some sort of white shirt with long sleeves, and another shirt on top of that one, this one without sleeves. He had no time to see what type of shoes she wore as she walked straight through the door. Summoning his courage, he gripped the handle, and opened the door.

It seemed safe enough as Shaada cautiously walked into the room.

Suddenly the bricks beneath his feet gave way. As he fell into darkness, he managed to grab hold of the edge of the floor with both hands, and prayed to any deity he could think of that these did not give way.

Since he had a free moment, or not so free moment, depending on your point of view, Shaada assessed his situation. _Alright, I am hanging off the edge of a floor inside the maze of Yama's soulroom, being led here by someone or something that looked like the Queen, who was probably Yama leading me into a trap…and I have no idea just HOW to get out of this mess…maybe I should have taken Shaadi up on his offer of help with the records, at the very least, it would have put this off._

Looking over the top edge of the floor as he attempted to pull himself up, he saw feet, wearing some sort of white foot cover underneath a black leather shoe. They stopped not even six inches from him, and he looked up as Yama, who now looked like a dead ringer for Queen Atami, kneeled in front of him. She was wearing what he had seen her wearing last he had caught glimpse of her. She seemed to be trying to decide something. Finally, she spoke. "If I help you up, will you leave my soulroom?"

"Wha…"

"It seemed to be fair enough. Your life for my privacy." She sat back on her heels. "Of course, I could just cut off your hands and let you fall, but that would bring undue suspicion to my feet, don't you think?"

"Why help me?"

"It's called free will, something I was denied for far too long, so now I try to use it as often as possible." She leaned over, stopping inches from his face. "If you dare to enter into my soul or into _hikari's _soul, I will skip the _Yami-no-Game_ and go right to the _Batsu-no-Game_."

"What is it with you and privacy? Surely you let Serena…" Shaada trailed off as Yama reached for the back of what he was wearing.

Leaning so that her mouth was right at his ear, she whispered, "_Hikari-aibou-chan_ does not count."

She pulled him over the edge…

…And he found himself standing over her. Shaking, he removed the Ankh. Walking as quickly and as quietly as possible, Shaada headed back to his own room. There were still a few more hours until sunrise, and he wanted to write his observations down. Maybe when he told the Pharaoh and the Queen of his findings, he'll have stopped shaking…

As soon as they heard Shaada's footsteps fade and quiet down the hall, Yama and Serena sat up. Since he knew neither how to read _ki _or auras, it was easy to lie still and feign sleep. Looking at each other, Yama said, worried, "_Ima, nani ka." _(Now what?)

_"I don't know."_

_"Now they have enough clues and evidence to finger us as Sailor Senshi."_

_"Shikata ga nai." _(There is nothing to be done about it.)

_"Wakarimasu." _(I understand)

_"At least you gave Shaada a good scare."_

_"True. Mahaado says that my aura and Sailor Millennium's aura is similar to the Queen's but are not similar to each other. Why is that?"_

_"As you are now, your aura reflects your current power. As Sailor Millennium, your aura reflects the power you have as a Senshi." _

_"I have realized that much, demo… when I used my new attack, that power came from the Crystal."_

_"That's understandable. The Crystal is your Sailor Crystal. Without your Shadow magick to overshadow it, it has risen to the surface."_

_"Why do I have the feeling that Osiris is going to create an incident where we have no choice but to transform?"_

_"Knowing him, he will. But he seems to have thrown away his old rules. We definitely need to be very, very, careful."_

_End of Chapter 7_

I know that I promised that I'd bring you guys into the future, but I'm trying to stretch this out as much as I can without completely destroying the plot. I wanna reach the 100-review mark from you people…readers…whatever. Hey, ya think that if I give a teaser, that more people will review? The parts in the future will be in Chapter 8.

ATTENTION! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE BLUE/PURPLE/LAVENDER/PERIWINKLE BOX IN THE BOTTOM LEFT-HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN ON PAIN OF DEATH! C'mon people! Reviews and feedback make me feel giddy, which spurs my creativity, which puts out the chapters faster. Wake up and smell the logic here! Even if it's insane-person logic! Wait…we're all insane except for the insane people who are really the sane ones so in reality we're locking away sanity. See? Everyone is crazy! At least in my reality… REVIEW ON PAIN OF DEATH! I'm a-begging here.


	8. Chapter 8

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 8

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: Would the creators be doing this?

Note: I am happy to report that I've completed 2 of my 3 summer reading assignments! Go me! 'course, the last one is where you have to summarize each chapter and research their birth and death year and give 1 historical event that happened in their lifetimes. It's called _Microbe Hunters._ It was either that or _Things Fall Apart_. I think that's what the other book was called…

Review Responses:

Allieb 13: Alright! Here's more!

Hoshiko Megami: Glad you liked it. I copped out on the descriptions in MI, so I made up for. Is this soon?

WolfchildBlazer: Thanks. Why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, I know! Not only did I not think of it, but also Serena and Yama had a deal where it would Yama who would freak him out. Too true, but Yama's scared him enough so that he won't do it again. True; my stats are like that too, but there's hope. Yup, that's part of the reason that I hate when teachers have us do brainstorming in class; I don't need to and brainstorming messes up my mental processes. Yeah, that's very true. When'd he have an accident? I've only seen Rose Red, I have his book _From a Buick 8_ but I haven't read it. Thanks! That's possible, but Seto doesn't know…wait, I can't say. I can say when I reach that point but I can't say it now. Oh yeah, Osiris will really throw a monkey wrench into people' plans.

Princess moon shadow: Thanks!

Tenshi no Yupiteru: Cool name. What does it mean? Liked your review. I have absolutely NO idea how I was inspired to create her. This isn't even my original Millennium series. I had had a very different version, and then the computer went all weird and crashed and then I kinda abanoned it and thenI started it over and wound up with this version. I think that Yama was just a quirk of my mind... I'm not sure. As for Japanese...I'm still learning, and I'm not sure that I can explain it very well. But it is a phonetic language, and is pronuced the way it's written. Aside from it's kanji and kana systems, it can be written in romanji, which is just Japanese written out with the English alphabet. This is a masterpiece?

_Chapter 8_

Seeing as how we've spent a lot of time in the past, let us now go to the future and check up on the others, shall we?

_In the Future, 2000 A.D…_

Hotaru sighed, and snuggled farther into Hikami's arms. "Why'd it take us two years to reach this point?" she asked.

"Well, you were still angry about what Sensouko tried to do, even after finishing her off, and I could really only think of one way to calm you down." Answered Hikami, kissing the top of Hotaru's head.

Hotaru's thoughts grew stormy as she remembered the attack.

_Roughly 4 hours ago…_

Finishing off the latest youma, Saturn said, "Another easy one. Why are they bothering?"

Ma'at shrugged. "The only thing that bothers me is that the attacks occur whenever we're…occupied…" she trailed off, blushing.

It was true, unfortunately. Ever since Ma'at had killed the first general, Set, this new one had made a point of sending youma when they were busy testing out various closets, park benches, and other places that couples seemed to choose to hide in when they want to be otherwise occupied.

They had yet to, however, to test out just what was so appealing about the back seats of cars.

Saturn saw movement behind Ma'at. "Look out!" she cried.

Ma'at turned, and thankfully ducked as Sensouko took a swipe at her head. _What is it with people and beheading? What ever happened to stabs to the heart or back? Or are those just for betrayers? _Wondered Ma'at, deciding against kicking Sensouko. Besides, her hikari seemed pretty angry…

Saturn gripped her glaive as she saw red. Growling, she attacked Sensouko.

Ma'at watched with growing interest as Saturn proved that, yes, a hikari can be just as vicious as a yami, if not more so. "Ano…hikari…I don't think that you can make her into smaller cutlets…" commented Ma'at.

"BUT SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU!" exclaimed Saturn, looking, at least from Ma'at's point of view, very cute.

"Yes, she did. But she's dead now and don't you think that we should leave before someone walks up and thinks that you've killed a bystander?" reasoned Ma'at.

"At 11 at night?"

But Ma'at merely tapped her foot.

Rolling her eyes and muttering a few choice words she picked up from Serena, Saturn reluctantly returned her glaive to her subspace pocket, teleported home with Ma'at, and detransformed. Since she had been denied the privilege of mutilating Sensouko's corpse more, Hotaru proceeded to rant on what had happened.

After about an hour of this, Hikami decided to take matters into her own hands and promptly cut off Hotaru's rants with her mouth. She then proceeded to show Hotaru what she could have been doing for an hour instead of ranting about a dead woman's preferences, priorities, and parentage.

_End of Flashback…_

"She still tried to kill you." Retorted Hotaru.

"True, but why worry about the dead?"

Sensing that she wouldn't win this one, Hotaru changed the subject. "I'm worried about Yama-chan and Serena-chan. We haven't heard from them and Pluto won't let us go back to the past."

"We could always try and take a time key from her. She'll be here tomorrow…later today, I mean." Amended Hikami, glancing over at a clock that now read 3 AM.

"Over her dead body will we get one."

"We don't have to kill her. Just…knock her out and tie her up."

Looking up at Hikami, Hotaru deadpanned, "You've been hanging around Bakura-kun too much."

"Is that a crime?"

"Noooo…but we better get some sleep if we want Operation Time Key to work."

_Outside their door…_

"Yugi, why are we eavesdropping outside of Hotaru-chan and Hikami-san's room at 3 o'clock at night?" questioned Ryou, very grumpy from his disturbed sleep.

"I wanted to find out what they were talking about and Yami and Bakura weren't here to listen with me."

"What if they had still been…" Ryou squeezed his eyes shut as much as he could. They had heard noises from the room for about four hours. The first hour seemed to be Hotaru ranting, but the last 3…

Ryou was desperately trying to beat off the images in his mind, no thanks to Bakura, I might add. He managed to lock them away by reminding himself (repeatedly) that Hotaru was like a sister to him.

The only problem after locking away those images, however, was that they had been replaced with images involving Bakura, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and pairs of handcuffs.

"Well they weren't. Besides, they're going to knock out and tie up Pluto-okaa-sama and steal a time key."

"And that involves us HOW?" Ryou was still trying to figure out what Yugi was talking about. It wasn't that he was slow, but was a side of Yugi he had never really seen…

Yugi feigned innocence. "Well, after they go to the past, we can untie Pluto-okaa-sama and get her to take us to the past."

"Okay, 1. We are doing this WHY? And 2. How are ya gonna get her to do THAT?"

"I'm worried about Serena and you'll be worried when Hotaru heads for the past. And I will use the puppy eyes."

"The puppy eyes?" Yugi nodded. "Hasn't it occurred to you that she might be immune to those eyes? She IS one of your mothers, after all."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Only Serena is immune to them. Pluto-okaa-sama is coming later today, so that's when they'll do it. We should get some sleep before that."

Walking back to his room, Ryou said, "We should leave the Ring and Puzzle here. Yami and Bakura will probably just cause more problems."

"You're right."

Dear God, what are those two up to?

Well, to say the least, whatever going to happen will be interesting, to say the least…

_Back in the past…and a few hours later…_

"Are you sure about what you saw?" questioned Atemu.

"Definitely."

"But why did Yama look like me in her soulroom?" asked Atami, worried. _Why do I have this feeling in my heart that Shaada saw what Yama truly looks likes?_

"I don't know. But it's almost definite that Serena is Sailor Moon and Yama is Sailor Millennium." Answered Shaada.

"But why lie to us?" pondered Atemu out loud.

Before anyone could give a possible answer, Seto ran into the room. "What's going on?" asked Atemu.

"Youma. Lots of them." He answered, breathing hard.

"Where are…" Atami trailed off as Serena and Yama ran into the room.

"DO WE LOOK LIKE BAIT TO YOU!" demanded Serena angrily.

"Careful; she's out for blood." Warned Yama.

But her warning fell on deaf ears, or at least Seto's deaf ears.

"You were supposed to lead them AWAY from here. Idiots."

"_KISAMA!"_

"Will you STOP calling me names I can't understand!"

"Maybe if you didn't anger her, she would stop insulting you…" Said Yama, trailing off.

But once again, her words fell on deaf ears. Why is it that Seto is resisting very good advice?

Yama, Atami, Atemu, and Shaada watched with interest as Serena and Seto glared at each other. But this entertainment was short-lived as the youma found them, and they had to start running. Again, in Seto, Yama, and Serena's cases.

"We are in very serious trouble."

"Do you MAKE it your purpose in life to state the obvious?"

There was no way for them to run in separate directions, as youma blocked all possible escapes routes. There was not a guard in sight. "Are the guards on a group break or something?" wondered Shaada.

"Or they could be dead." Commented Serena as they began to run past pools of blood with drag marks clearly defined in them.

Yama and Serena exchanged a look. Seto was right; they were in very serious trouble.

_End of Chapter 8_

Hi there! Didja like it? After this, I will have finally reached the chapter unknown document that I've been working on, on and off, ever since MI. So… PLEASE REPORT TO THE BLUE/PURPLE/LAVENDER/PERIWINKLE BOX IN THE BOTTOM LEFT-HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCEEN. I want feedback, so sue me.


	9. Chapter 9

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story that happen to be copyrighted.

Note- Finally! I can post this!

Review Responses:

Hoshiko Megami: So next day update is heaven? Cool. Lemme guess, hell is no update for 6+ months, right?

Allieb 13: Uhh… your review for Millennium I: Secrets of the Past was kinda lost in translation…

Princess moon shadow: Thanks! I'm on a role? Yea!

_Chapter 9_

They were driven into the throne room, herded like cattle. Trapped, Atemu, Atami, Hikami, Jouno, and the priests minus Akunadin began to fight, protecting Shimon, Teana, Maina, Suzuka, Mana, Yama and Serena.

(( If only…if only we could fight! ))

(I know.)

(( If we release the spell and/or transform, we will be revealed. If we don't… ))

(Everyone will be killed, Osiris gets what he wants, and the future changes.)

(( Release the spell. ))

(Are you…?)

(( It's the only way. Should a general appear, transform. ))

(I'm not letting you fight alone!)

(( _Watashi wa anata o mamoru._ )) (I protect you.)

(_Demo, watashi mo anata o mamoru yo!) _(But, I also protect you!)

Yama blushed slightly and smiled. (( Okay. ))

Atami sensed Yama and Serena talking through their minds, but what were they…?

_"Gomen nasai, minna-san."_ Said Serena, bringing her hands up to her chest. (I'm sorry everyone.)

Everyone looked on in shock as Sailor Moon's brooch appeared there. Serena chanted a spell, the energy pulsing through the room.

They looked on in shock as Serena's gold hair changed to black with red streaks and gold bangs. Her eyes changed from blue to purple. "Wha…?"

A shriek drew their attention. "Suzuka!" exclaimed Jouno as a youma cornered her.

_"Mirror Force!" _The youma's attack struck an invisible barrier and shot back at the youma it had came from, destroying it and a few of the youma near it.

Who was standing in front of Suzuka when the smoke cleared was enough to cause Atami to fall to her knees.

It was Yama.

But she wasn't the Yama they had known before. The Shadows clearly pulsed around her, the missing piece of her aura unbounded. Her hair was black like before, but it was now streaked with gold and red/scarlet streaks with gold bangs. Her eyes were red; a red that right now was crimson and blood red, equal parts power and rage. Her skin was no longer as pale as Serena's, but still not as dark as an Egyptian tan. Pale, jagged scars covered her arms and legs, healed but not forgotten.

She lowered the card she held in her hand, and turned so she was facing them, rather then just seen in profile.

The other, save Serena, now realized why Atami had fallen to her knees.

Serena already knew why.

Yama was now a dead ringer for Atami. She could pass as Atami's twin… or as Atami herself.

"How…how…?" Atami stuttered out. She knew what Shaada had seen, but…

"What magick is this! Is this a plot to replace the queen!" demanded Jouno.

The look that appeared on her face was one Serena knew she would take to her grave. That utter look of sorrow, rejection, and despair.

Jouno's bloody demise was already in the works.

As Atami looked into Yama's eyes, confused, she knew that there was no magick involved.

That look disappeared as quickly as it had appeared as Yama returned her attention and glaze to the now formed youma army.

"Yama-_chan!_ _Henshin yo!"_ Serena called.

"Right. _Ancient Millennium Cosmic Make-up!"_

_"Silver Moon Millennium Make-up!"_

Gold light swirling with shadows surrounded Yama as a silver one surrounded Serena. After a moment, the light dimmed, and Sailors Millennium and Moon stood in place of Yama and Serena. Whatever spell blurred their faces was gone now, because it was no longer needed. Standing side by side before the army, Millennium smirked, and gripping her _naginata_, said, "Ready _hikari?"_

"Always."

"Half and half?"

"You wanna take all the credit?"

"Why do that?" questioned Millennium as she raised her _naginata_.

She held it in the air, parallel to her body, as tendrils of shadows surrounded the blade. They swirled around it and Millennium, her hair blowing back from an unseen wind. Tendrils of shadows also swirled around half of the youma army. Opening her eyes slightly, Millennium whispered, "_Shadow Millennia: Chains of Destruction."_

The tendrils changed into chains, which squeezed and pulled half of the youma army into a swirling pit of shadows until there was nothing left, not even dust. Yama had discovered this attack during a training session shortly before coming to the past. This was the first time she had used it in combat.

She had half-expected the chains to drag her right down with the youma; for the shadows to claim her once again.

"My turn." Said Moon.

Holding her glaive parallel to the floor two-handed, it glowed silver as a silver orb appeared above the remaining youma. "_Sacred Moon Purification!"_ she exclaimed, light pouring from the orb and destroying the remaining youma.

A woman appeared in place of the youma army, undoubtedly Osiris's fourth general. "Who are you?" asked Atemu.

"My name is Sekhmet, and you are right where my lord wants you to be." She smirked coldly, snapping her fingers.

The heavy doors leading out of the throne room slammed shut, and any other opening was blocked by a forcefield. She disappeared before any attacks could have been launched.

Sighing, Millennium said, "If only it hadn't come to this."

"I know."

Standing up, Atami licked her suddenly dry lips and finally asked a question that had been burning in her minds. "Are…are you me?"

It hung in the air, heavy with confusion and curiosity. Millennium turned, and the two regarded each other.

_What caused the madness barely chained beneath the surface in her eyes? What caused all of her scars? _Wondered Atami.

_Could I have ever been that innocent?_ Millennium silently asked.

After what felt like an eternity, Millennium finally spoke. "I can't answer that question."

"Why the Netu not!" demanded Jouno.

Her eyes never leaving Atami's, Millennium answered, "Because I don't know the answer to it."

"Please…tell us just what is going on here." Said Hikami. "Obviously, the two of you are not from a place called Nihon."

"We are- it just won't exist in the way we know it for another 5,000 years." Said Moon.

"You're lying." Stated Atemu.

"No. She's not. Her aura…" Atami trailed off.

"It is true. We came from the future. An enemy that we fought two years ago traveled here. Sailor Pluto, Mistress of the Gates of Timespace, sensed it. She needed two Senshi to travel here. We were the only two that could come here." Millennium broke eye contact with Atami. "I knew…I knew that my appearance and Shadow Magick would arise suspicion and jeopardize our mission, so I asked Serena to weave a spell, one that was a combination glamour and binding, to change my appearance and bind my Shadow magick. This weakened me as a senshi, but without my Shadow magick, my true power as a senshi was allowed to reveal itself."

"Why not tell us outright?" asked Seto.

"Do I hafta spell it out for ya? Our mission is to defeat our enemy without destroying the timeline beyond repair. Telling any of you would have compromised that mission. If our enemy, who calls himself Osiris, hadn't forced our hands and created this situation, we would not have revealed ourselves." Said Moon.

"The timeline?" "Osiris?" asked Atemu and Jouno at the same time.

"I don't think that we have to say just what Osiris is after. He tried to steal the Items in our time, and failing that, waited two years to lure us into a false sense of security." Started Millennium.

"By coming here, around a critical point in the timeline, if he changes what is to come, he changes the future, thus destroying our time." Finished Moon.

"Why is this around a so-called 'critical' point in the timeline?" asked Shimon.

Moon and Millennium shared a look. Biting her lip, Millennium began to explain. "Soon, we don't know how soon exactly, but something is going to happen. Something big. From what we've been told and have found out on our own, the Shadow Realm grew…will grow…basically it gets out of control and threatens to destroy the world. The details are unknown, but we do know that a Pharaoh sacrificed his life to seal the Shadow Realm, and sealed it away in the Millennium Items. His soul, or half of his soul, depending on who is telling the tale, was sealed into the Puzzle of Unity. The Puzzle was then shattered and placed into a false tomb."

"That's it? I mean, if you are Queen Atami, wouldn't you remember-" said Mahaado.

"I have no memories of my past; I wasn't lying about that part." Said Millennium coldly. The temperature in the room seemed to drop. "That's what happens when your soul gets sealed inside a magickal item for 5,000 years. That's why my soulroom is a death-trap maze. When a soul loses memory of itself and its name, it gains complexity. Only when a soul remembers its name, does it lose that complexity."

"What of records? Aren't there records that tell what happened?" asked Shaada.

"Evidence is very scarce. The Shadow Games are considered to be myth, and any scholar that suggests that they were played with real monsters is ridiculed and his work not taken seriously. As for records, there are few that exist from this time. On the very few depictions of the pharaoh who sealed the Games away, his name as been chiseled or worn away. Why we don't know." Explained Moon.

"On top of that, there's only a minimum of four and a probable maximum of seven people who could tell us what happened." Said Millennium.

"Yama-chan is one. Another is Yami, the spirit who was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle who like Yama, doesn't remember his past either." Started Moon.

"They don't like each other." Said Millennium, smirking.

"That's not true. We just…don't get along." Faltered Moon.

"Don't get along? The first time the two of you officially met, you got into a fist fight after barely a few words and called each others words I didn't think either of you KNEW, putting your very extensive vocabulary aside." She rolled her eyes. "And those can be barely be considered altercations when you add Bakura into the fray."

"Bakura?" asked Hikami. _That name is similar to Ba-Khu-Ra…_

"The spirit of the Millennium Ring. From what he's told us, he was a thief. From what we can gather, he was sealed before Yama-chan and Yami, but there are holes in his memory surrounding whatever disaster occurred." Explained Moon.

"Believe me, when those three duke it out…" Millennium merely shook her head. "The fourth person is you, Hikami."

"Me?" Hikami was very, very, SURPRISED.

"Yes. You were sealed inside the Pendant of Ma'at. You have holes in your memory as well, and you were sealed before Yama-chan and Yami, at least as far as you know in the future."

"Am I a…"

"Yup."

"The fifth person is a man called Shaadi who has the Ankh. He just pops in and out leaving cryptic messages and we haven't seen him in two years. The sixth person could be my grandfather, who is possibly Shimon-san's reincarnation, but we don't know for sure."

"You said seven. Who is the possible seventh?" asked Seto.

Smiling a very cheerful smile for the sole purpose of annoying him, Moon said, "That would be your reincarnation Seto."

"Mine?"

"Uhuh. Your reincarnation is as stubborn as a mule. He loves his company, his brother, and his three copies of his favorite card, not necessarily in that order. He has trouble accepting magick as a logical explanation, and he doesn't believe in past lives or destiny." Said Millennium. "His sole goal in life is to beat Yami, his rival."

"His reincarnation doesn't believe in destiny at all?" said Jouno disbelieving, pointing at Seto.

"Yup. In fact, all of you seem to have reincarnations in the future, but you don't necessarily show evidence that you are aware of your past life."

"Do you have any idea as to why Osiris wants the Items?" asked Mana.

"Aside from the obvious one of where he would get to rule the world? No idea." Said Moon.

"Do you know how you'll be able to get your memory back?" Atami asked Yama quietly, the others now questioning Serena about various things.

"Yami and I know that when we remember our names, we'll remember everything. But it's not that simple as to finding it. Hikami and Bakura have holes in their memories, and can't remember what our true names are. I can't even say your name or the Pharaoh's name. I think that it's some sort of spell that prevents us from just asking someone." Millennium sighed. "It's so strange. We subconsciously acknowledge each other as siblings, but…but we don't know if that's for real."

Millennium looked over at her hikari, watching her as she answered the questions she could. Watching Millennium, Atami finally asked, "You love Serena, don't you?"

Glancing over at Atami briefly, Millennium said, "I would die for her."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"She has a daughter in the future. How can I compete with that? No matter how much I want to, I could never give her a child." Answered Millennium sadly.

"Hey, Yama-chan? As Pluto-_okaa-sama_ shown up yet?" called Moon.

"Nooo…."

"Good. There's time to write my will."

"She's not gonna kill us."

"You don't' know that!" Yama merely rolled her eyes.

"What do we do now?" asked Jouno.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"For Osiris to show up."

"You sure we want to do that?" questioned Jouno.

"Well if you want to use your body as a battering ram against the door or get yourself burned extra crispy on the force fields be my guest." Said Moon, sitting down across from Millennium and pulling out her deck.

Things have taken an interesting turn in this play. Secrets are revealed, and battle lines drawn. The gods must really love torturing the actors, don't they?

_End of Chapter 9_

Okay, this chapter was originally very, very different. I've been working on it since way back in Millennium I, and I'm really glad that I'll be able to post it. Originally, the people in the past found out about them being senshi before Osiris used De-spell to cancel out Serena's spell. She really freaked out Jouno too. In the very first version I wrote, I got all the way up to having Hotaru and Hikami arrive. I then went back and starting rewriting things after a certain point, then I decided to just rewrite the whole chapter. Things are going to get very interesting from now on…

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. In the original version of this chapter, Jouno really DID use his body as a battering ram against the door. Thirteen times. Y'know, they say insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.

Please Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 10

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: Is this necessary?

Note: Hiya. Oh yeah, did anyone send an email? The name's Musa Akim. Subject is 'Thanks and God Bless'. If you know who sent it, let me know in a review.

Review Responses:

Hoshiko Megami: Okay. Now I know. Hopefully I'll avoid.

Princess moon shadow: Yea! Just hope it lasts…

Flame Ivy Moon: Thanks!

_Chapter 10_

_"Why did we even bother dueling each other? It always ends in a draw."_

_"…We were bored?"_ Millennium offered up.

For about the first two hours of their imprisonment, Millennium and Moon had dueled each other, with their fellow inmates being fascinated by the duel. They had finally declared it a draw and now, an hour after the end of the duel, everyone was in small groups throughout the room.

"_Look at Seto, he's nearly about to have a heart attack."_

_"He probably will work himself to death. You never know."_

_"Iie. It's because we're speaking in Nihon-go. You know how much that annoys him."_

_"Which is exactly why we've been doing it." _Serena smirked.

"Will you stop DOING that!" exclaimed Seto, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

Moon and Millennium merely blinked at him. "_Gomen nasai. What is it that we're doing?" _asked Moon innocently.

_"Maybe if you tell us what it is that we're doing maybe we'll stop." _Added Millennium.

Seto growled. Revealing a dagger that he was definitely NOT allowed to have around Atemu and Atami, he threw it at the pair that had been the bane of his existence for the last two weeks or so.

Proving that they think alike, they both leaned out of the dagger's path as it neared them. The dagger embedded itself into the stone column they were leaning against. Leaning over to inspect it, Millennium said, "_Impressive."_

The vein throbbing in Seto's forehead threatened to pop.

"You DO realize that technically you just attacked the Queen, right?" asked Isis.

"I don't think that he cared when he did it." Called Moon.

"Why do you have such a fascination with annoying him?" asked Atemu.

His sister gave him a knowing look. "Like YOU don't have one? His torture started when they replaced his secretaries, on YOUR order." She reminded.

"And the point?" he asked.

"Well his reincarnation isn't as much fun to annoy in the future." Said Moon.

"That's only because he knows what to expect from you." Millennium reminded her.

"So why are you joining in? You never do at home." Asked Moon.

"1. It's entertaining. 2. At home I'm too busy trying to keep Yami and Bakura from killing each other when you're off annoying Kaiba." Answered Millennium.

"Why would those two be trying to kill each other?" asked Shimon.

Millennium shrugged. "All I know is that one minute they're calmly talking and the next minute they're on the floor, throwing punches and insults at each other."

"Hey, is something going on outside?" asked Moon, walking over to the door and placing her ear on it, trying to hear better.

"What do you mean?" asked Jouno, everyone else now walking over to the door.

"Gimme a sec…uhh…youma diein'…Silence Glaive Surprise?" she frowned.

"What's Saturn doing here?" Asked Millennium.

"Dunno. But if 'Taru's here, then Hikami is too."

"But I'm already here." Said Hikami.

"The future you." Millennium told her.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. "The _communicator?"_ Said Millennium. "Guess we're back in range." Pulling it out, she flipped it open to reveal Sailor Ma'at's face.

"Where are you?"

"Trapped in the throne room by the fourth general, who disappeared after trapping us."

"Oh. How've you been?"

"The enemy forced our hand with a youma army, forcing hikari to drop the spell in order for me to use my Shadow magick. We had to transform in order to defeat it, we got trapped like rats, with people we had to explain things to, and I'm hungry. You?"

"WHAT THE- HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!" screamed Ma'at, looking ready to strangle her if she could get through the communicator.

"I just- never mind. Did ya find the door?"

"Uhuh. Ya better back away from the door." Said Ma'at.

Though Ma'at had reduced her volume, everyone still heard her, and wisely backed a safe distance from the door.

Two attacks later, the door was rubble, and Hikami found herself looking at her mirror image. "I don't think that I can get used to this." She said.

Ma'at rubbed the back of her head. "I KNOW that I can't get used to this."

"Maybe we should start doing this nice thing called RUNNING because in case you haven't forgotten, we kinda angered the youma sentries when we got here." Said Saturn.

"I have no objections."

"I don't think there's time for any."

"I'll buy that."

With that, everyone started running. At one point, Seto tried to send Moon down a dead end hallway, but Millennium pulled her in the correct direction, still trying to figure out just HOW she knew that way was a dead end, since she had never been in this part of the palace before. With Millennium denying her the right of maiming Seto, Moon contented herself to glaring at him, glares that he happily returned.

Suddenly Millennium came to a stop. Running her fingertips over the wall, she said, "Isn't there…"

Atami slapped her head. "How could I forget? The palace is honeycombed with secret passages, running down underground. One of the entrances is here." Reaching past Millennium, Atami pushed in a hieroglyphic, and a door slid open.

"I played in the passages just as much as you, and I didn't know about this one." Said Atemu as they quickly ran into the passage.

"While you were with Shimon I would explore more."

"Weren't you supposed to be with your own tutor when I was with Shimon?" he questioned.

Atami rolled her eyes. "I skipped. Our parents never found out, and that was years ago."

Little did she know, her parents were currently flabbergasted, Moon silently snickered at their shock.

"I don't think we need to run anymore." Said Shimon. "Unless they somehow learned the existence of these passages, and their entrances."

"Probably not. It's not as if they were common knowledge…" Millennium trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Speaking of knowledge…just WHAT are the two of you doing here? Pluto-_okaa-sama_ definitely wouldn't just take you two here." Moon accused.

Saturn and Ma'at's silence was echoing. While the others looked on in amusement, Moon and Millennium began to grate on their friends. _"What did you DO?"_

_"Nothing we swear!"_

_"That's what Yami said after all my underwear went missing!"_ exclaimed Moon.

_"Wait, don't tell me… you knocked her out and stole a time key, didn't you?"_

_"Well…"_

_"You did, didn't you?"_ accused Millennium.

Moon gave the pair a wry look. _"She's gonna kill ya, you know."_

"Maybe not kill…more like maim." A voice said from behind Saturn and Ma'at.

Gulping, they turned to find a severely ANGRY Sailor Pluto behind them. Whimpering, they hid behind their 'friends', who promptly moved away, revealing their hiding spot. Pluto tapped her foot. "We were worried about them! Can you blame us?"

"You could have tried asking."

"Would that have worked?" asked Ma'at hopefully.

"No."

They were spared their maiming when Moon exclaimed, "_Yugi! Ryou-kun!_ _What are you doing?"_

"_We found Pluto-okaa-sama out cold, and when we revived her, I…"_

_"You used the puppy dog eyes on her."_

_"No I…'_

_"You used the puppy dog eyes on her."_

_"Well yeah."_

"Pluto, I thought you were immune to them." Said Millennium.

"It seems that I'm out of practice. Just be careful." With that, she disappeared.

"Does she always do that?" asked Mana.

"Unfortunately, yes. By the way, this is Yugi and Ryou. Yugi conned Pluto into taking them here." Explained Millennium.

"Wait a sec…where are the Puzzle and Ring?"

Millennium, Saturn, and Ma'at followed Moon's glaze to Yugi and Ryou's chests, which were suspiciously lacking certain gold items.

"_Ano…_you see…" started Yugi.

"We were…worried about how…Yami and Bakura would…act, so we left them…at home." Ryou finished, stumbling over the words.

Sure, he knew how to speak it because his yami knew how, but this was his first time actually USING it. Yugi didn't have that problem because he was Lunarian, thus having the same ability as Serena.

"You DO know that they are going to kill, right?" asked Saturn.

"Yes." Chorused Yugi and Ryou.

"Just checking."

"Umm…I think we have a problem." Said Atami.

"What kind of problem?"

"This…is not the passage we should be in.," she said, pointing past those in front.

With that, everyone started just WHERE they were. "Are we in a maze?"

"…This looks familiar…" Said Yugi.

Suddenly, one of the points on the Millennium Ring began to glow, and stood up perpendicular to Mahaado's chest. It also began to pull him down the path. "The Ring's pulling me this way! Why I don't know!"

"Tell it to pull slower!"

"_This is REALLY starting to look familiar. And why is the Kaiba-look-alike twitching?" _asked Ryou.

_"He does that whenever someone speak in Japanese. He has issues." _Moon blinked innocently as Seto's eye twitched.

Suddenly, after a few sharp turns, Mahaado came to a stop. Those running behind him nearly crashed into him. "Give us some warning please!" Yelled Saturn.

"What is it, Mahaado? Why have you stopped?" asked Atemu.

"THAT'S why." Said Yugi, pointing.

That's when everyone noticed the strange room in front of them, with some sort of unusual (To those of the past) platform in its center…

_End of Chapter 10_

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! The astute (or the Yu-Gi-Oh! obsessed) will realize just WHO will be appearing in the next chapter. But it should be noted that the manga version, with some quotes from the TV version, will be used. The idea that Hotaru and Hikami knock Pluto out just so they could go help Serena and Yama has pretty much always been there, at least as far as I remember. Also, Yugi and Ryou have pretty much always gotten Pluto to take them to the past.

Proceed to the purple/blue/lavender/periwinkle box in the bottom left hand corner of your screen on pain of death. But on a lighter note, my friend Sarah (Akirah Hyashi) will NOT be killing my cousin this year. Hey, if there's someone reading this and likes Naruto, can you go and send some reviews to her story, Ghost's eye? I think that's what it's called…


	11. Chapter 11

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This isn't necessary, is it?

Note: All rejoice, I've finally gotten off my lazy butt and updated. I really haven't had the desire to work on this…

All review responses will be on my profile page. Apparently, you can't response to reviews in the chapters anymore, so they'll be on my profile. All hail the almighty loophole…

_Chapter 11_

Serena blinked at the kanji that seemed to be the room's main form of decoration. "_Meikyuu?"_

Seto glared at her. "In Egyptian please."

Serena glared right back. "I'll speak in whatever language I want to! _Ahou!"_

"Don't call me things I can't understand!"

"Be still my bleeding heart!"

Those assembled sweatdropped. The majority entered into the fray to try and break up the two. Turning to Yugi, who had not entered into said fray, Atemu asked, "What do the symbols mean?"

"Well…_Mei _means deception, and _kyuu_ means palace, and together they mean maze or labyrinth." Yugi said.

"A maze?" questioned Seto, breaking his argument with Serena.

"Ryou-_kun,_ didn't you say that this all looks familiar?" asked Saturn.

"Yeah. From _Duelist Kingdom._"

Before anyone could comment on that, two people appeared out of nowhere, looking like they had stepped out of a kung-fu action movie. "_We are the guardians of the dungeon, the Meikyuu brothers!"_

Blinking at them, Yama and Serena slowly asked, "Are these guys for real?"

"Unfortunately yes." Said Ryou.

"_Hmm… what have we here brother? Five travelers lost in a maze?" _said Kyuu.

_"Who knows brother? It wouldn't be a maze if people didn't get lost!" _answered Mei.

"I think that it's some sort of illusion. One where you relive the past." Said Serena.

"What do you mean? I have never heard of such an illusion." Asked Mahaado.

"The first one said, 'Five travelers lost in a maze'. There may have been five travelers when this incident occurred, but there's—" Here Serena did a quick head count. "—Like 19 people here now."

The brothers continued, as if there hadn't been any interruption. "_Have you come to ask us, lost travelers? To find the right path…"_

_"The right door…" _the second one picked up.

_"To find the answer…" _they said together. "_…You must face us in a duel!"_

"This is just like the last time." Said Yugi.

"Ya mean, you've dueled these guys before?" Said Saturn.

_"Now…will two duelists please step forward! This duel will be an unorthodox two–on-two fight!"_

Serena turned to Yugi. "You and me?"

"Like there's much choice?"

_"True, but from the way this illusion is set up, the instant our desks touch the platform, they'll become like the decks used when this duel first happened." _Serena informed Yugi, switching to Japanese as they walked to their places on the duel platform.

_"Beat us and you will learn the right way. But run away and you will be lost in the path of darkness forever!" _they warned.

"_Would we be standing here if we particularly cared about that?"_ questioned Serena.

_"Duel start!" _

Mei: 2000

Kyuu: 2000

Serena: 2000

Yugi: 2000

_"I go first!" _Said Kyuu. _"And I play this card! Labyrinth Wall!" _

Walls began to appear out on the field once the card hit the platform. "What kind of sorcery is this!" demanded Seto, something that Ryou, Saturn, Yama, and Ma'at seemed to find funny.

"What was played?" asked Isis.

"It's called Labyrinth Wall. Its attack is nonexist, but he didn't play that for its attack power." Explained Saturn.

_"Now that my first turn is over, let me explain the new rules!" _Kyuu explained; Ryou, Saturn, Yama, and Ma'at translating for those lacking an understanding of the Japanese language. "_All four players have 2000 thousand life points each. But your life points are tied to your partner's! If one partner loses all his life points, both partners die—and both lose! We alternate turns, one player on each team. And now about this labyrinth field…"_

_"…We shall explain how to play! To make it simple, think of your monsters as chess pieces. If the card is in attack mode, it can advance as many spaces per turn as the number of stars on the card. If you can survive the dungeon and beat us gate keepers, you can open one of the two doors!"_

_"But which door will you choose? Mei, the door of deception…?"_

_"Or kyuu the door of the palace…?"_

_"So even if we win, there is only a 50-50 chance that we will get out of here?" _asked Serena.

"_Very well…then from now on… one of us will always tell the truth…"_

_"…And one of us will always lie!"_

_"Is that the truth?" _asked Yugi.

"_Of course it is!"_

_"But what you're saying is impossible then. For one of you to always tell the truth and the other to always lie, then the liar could never admit to it, since that would be telling the truth." _Started Serena.

"_The only way you could both said that is if you're both lying. Let's just skip the door problem and leave it until after the duel is over." _Finished Yugi.

"How does this sort of duel work?" asked Shaada.

"Each team will alternate players each round. Since the first brother has already gone, Yugi will go next, followed by the second brother, then Serena, and then back to the first brother. As for game play, the monsters are like pieces on a game board. If they are in attack mode, they can move forward as many spaces as they have stars. Stars symbolize their power level." Explained Ryou. "While we can't see it, the monsters will perceive the field as a dark maze with a stone ceiling, so no monsters moved by flight can be used."

"Would that harm their chances of winning?" asked Atemu.

"If things go the way they did the first time this duel occurred, then no."

Meanwhile, Yugi had summoned Beaver Warrior, and had moved it forward four spaces. The priests were highly interested in how the duel was being played, but Seto seemed to scorn the duel platform. "How can a hunk of metal summon monsters?" he demanded.

For some reason, this sent Hotaru, Ma'at, and Yama into giggles. Ryou said, "It really doesn't summon monsters, per se. It creates a replica of the monster based off the picture on the card, so it is not summoning."

"_Wonder what Kaiba will say when he finds out that his past self scorned something that he'll invent in 5,000 years?"_

_"Why tell him?" _Hotaru and Ma'at blinked innocently at Seto, since they could practically HEAR a certain vein in his forehead throbbing as he glared at them, for having the sheer NERVE to speak in Japanese when it annoyed him.

OKAY…getting back to the duel…

Mei had played Polymerization, and Shadow Ghoul, creating the Wall Shadow, which promptly went over to Yugi's Beaver Warrior through the walls, and destroyed it, reducing Yugi's lifepoints by 400.

Mei: 2000

Kyuu: 2000

Serena: 2000

Yugi: 1600

"_My turn. I'll play Axe Raider in attack mode, and one more card face down. Since your monster in hiding in the walls, and I can't fight what is unseen, I won't advance at all this turn. I'll stay as far away from the walls and your kamaitachi (_sickle weasel, a Japanese monster)_ as possible." _Serena said, playing Axe Raider and a face down card.

"What does it mean by playing a card face down?" asked Atemu, highly interested in this version of the Shadow Games.

"When a card is played face down, it can be a monster in defense mode, but that's not it here. Here it's probably a trap or magic card. Those are played face down until activated." Said Yama.

"_It's my turn!" _declared Kyuu, playing a face down card. "_And now I play Labyrinth Tank!'_

_"It's my turn!" _said Yugi, drawing. Looking at the card he drew, he and Serena shared a look. "_I play the Celtic Guardian! Advance into the labyrinth!"_

"And he's doing this…why? Is he TRYING to lose?" questioned Seto.

Apparently, Mei thought the same thing, as on his turn, the Wall Shadow went after Yugi's Celtic Guardian. Right before it attacked, Yugi smirked and said, "_Got you."_

_"Kunai with Chain!" _Serena called, activating her face down card. "_The kunai wraps around and immobilizes enemies when they try to attack! I saved this trap to help out Yugi."_

_"Attack Celtic Guardian!" _Yugi called, and the Wall Shadow fell from the power the Celtic Guardian received from Kunai with Chain's effect. "_Wall Shadow is defeated!"_

Mei: 1700

Kyuu: 2000

Serena: 2000

Yugi: 1600

"_It's my turn. First I'll play the Flame Swordsman. Second, I will move him and Axe Raider closer to the Celtic Guardian. Kunai with Chain's trap effect is gone, but it still works as a normal Equip card, boosting Axe Raider's attack by 500." _Serena said.

Kyuu's turn came, and he moved Labyrinth Tank closer to Yugi and Serena's monsters.

Then it was Yugi's turn again. "_I play the Dark Magician! Advance forward in attack mode!" _

_"Too bad I won't be able to use Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. That's a good card." _Serena said. _But it's not as if there isn't another way. _

"Master, is it just me, or does the monster Yugi just summon look a lot like your Magus of Illusion?" asked Mana.

"I don't think it's just you. I noticed the resemblance as well." Said Isis.

"That monster…" With his words, everyone not otherwise involved in a duel turned towards Mahaado. "Somehow that monster has a baa."

"How can that be?" asked Atemu.

"The only way it is possible was if the person was a soul sorcerer."

"A soul sorcerer?" said Yama, the image of the Dark Magician carved into a tablet flashing through her head, and the words carved into it. _Pharaoh…my soul is your eternal servant…_

Atami noticed the glazed look in Yama's eyes, and frowned. _I wish there was some way I could ask her about that, but I don't want to be overheard…_

Mei's turn came. He drew a card, and smirked. "_I play Magical Labyrinth!" _Once it hit the board, the maze began to change. A wall came up between Serena's monsters and Yugi's monsters. "_Kuso! Our monsters are separated!" _Serena exclaimed.

The maze settled down, but this was now a whole new game. Serena took her turn. _I know what is going to happen if I try to regroup with Yugi, but there's nothing else I can do, so I have no chance. I wish I had my deck; Sekhmet could easily destroy the maze. ANY Kami-no-Cardo could. "Alright, move closer to Yugi's monsters to regroup." _She said, Axe Raider and Flame Swordsman moving towards Yugi's monsters.

Well, that WAS the plan, but…

"_Activate Trap Card!"_ Said Kyuu. _"The Trapdoor Spider attacks your piece! And that is the end of your Axe Raider, as Jirai Gumo's effect negates the special effect of your Kunai with Chain."_

Mei: 1700

Kyuu: 2000

Serena: 1600

Yugi: 1600

Kyuu also moved the Labyrinth Tank to within striking distance of Serena's Flame Swordsman.

"If nothing is done, Serena's dead." Said Hotaru.

"_It's my turn."_ Said Yugi.

_Too bad Yugi! All you can do is sit there sucking your thumb while your friend dies on the other side of the wall. _Thought Kyuu, smirking.

_"For my next card, I play Mystic Box! The Magic Boxes of Death in combination with the Dark Magician."_

The Dark Magician entered into a box, and swords rained down from the sky, effectively skewering the magician. "Why did he do that? All he did was destroy his magician, didn't he?" asked Shimon.

"Don't worry about it. The Dark Magician is Yugi's favorite card, and he knows all the cards that can be used with it." Said Ma'at. "If you would notice, there is another bow around the _Jirai Gumo_."

It was true; another box HAD formed around the Jirai Gumo. The box that the Dark Magician had entered opened…

…And it was Jirai Gumo who was skewered in it. The Dark Magician emerged from the box that had been around Jirai Gumo, unharmed. Mei and Kyuu, not to mention those watching, were surprised. "_Get it now? The Magician teleported using the Mystic Box! It switched places with your spider, using it as a sacrifice. And now it gets another attack! Dark Magician! Cast your spells!"_

The Dark Magician raised his staff. "_Black Magic! The Tank is destroyed!"_

Mei: 1700

Kyuu: 1600

Serena: 1600

Yugi: 1600

"_Ya understand now? The power of teamwork can overcome any wall."_ Serena smirked. "_Arigato, Yugi. Now, let's get out of this maze!"_

_"Definitely."_

_Don't think that it's easy! You'll NEVER escape! _Thought the Meikyuu brothers. Mei took his turn, and drew. He smirked. _Sanga of Thunder! The Demon God of Thunder! One of the three great guardians of the elements…water, wind, and thunder…like it's twins, Kazejin and Suijin. In Duel Monsters, some monsters can only be summoned by activating several cards at once. It used to be that Exodia was the only one, but Pegasus created a new card just for us. The other two cards are in our deck…and when all three come together, the demon god Gate Guardian will arise! First I'll play Sanga on the board!_ He played Sanga, and a box bearing the kanji for thunder appeared on the field.

_They're trying to summon the Gate Guardian! With our normal decks, we could easily defeat it. But with these decks, we have no chance but to let things go the way they did before… _thought Yugi.

Serena took her turn. "_I move the Flame Swordsman forward."_

Then it was Kyuu's turn. He drew Suijin, and played it. Another box, this one bearing the kanji for water, appeared on the field. "_I also play the Dungeon Worm in attack mode!" _The Dungeon Worm moved under the ground, and destroyed Yugi's Celtic Guardian.

Mei: 1700

Kyuu: 1600

Serena: 1600

Yugi: 1200

"Didn't that monster move too many spaces?" Asked Teana.

"Unfortunately no. It moved underground, so the spaces don't count." Said Yama.

It was Yugi's turn. "_I play Magical Hats!"_ Four hats appeared, and two of them covered the Dark Magician and the Flame Swordsman, respectively. "_Now the worm won't know where to attack. The Magician and Swordsman are hidden somewhere under the hats. Even though the worm received a power-up from eating the Elf, it only has 1980 attacks points. If it chooses the hat with Dark Magician and its 2500 attacks points, the worm is dead. Thus the Flame Swordsman is safe too." _

It was Mei's turn. "_I play the Monster Tamer in attack mode! Normally I couldn't control any monster my brother plays on the field, but by using my Monster Tamer, I not only take control of the Dungeon Worm, I increase its power by 600 points!"_

_With the Monster Tamer's guidance, the Dungeon Worm is actually stronger then the Dark Magician! Now if either our monsters get hit, they're dead! _Thought Yugi.

The Monster Tamer guided the Dungeon Worm to attack one of the hats. Thankfully, it came up empty. "Luck was with them this time, but next time, the odds favor their enemy," said Hotaru.

"_My turn!" _Serena said. "_Flame Swordsman, come out of the hat!"_

"And she's thinking…what exactly?" questioned Seto.

"_I also equip it with the magic card Salamandra. It increases its power and it can follow the Dungeon Worm's path underground."_ Serena said as Salamandra followed the Dungeon Worm's path underground. _" Plus the worm has a weakness to fire, negating the extra power it got from the Monster Tamer! So your worm's done!"_

Mei: 1700

Kyuu: 1080

Serena: 1600

Yugi: 1200

It was Kyuu's turn.

He drew Kazejin, the last card needed to summon the Gate Guardian. He played it, and all the boxes opened. "What's going on?" asked Karimu.

"They're summoning their ultimate monster, the Gate Guardian." Said Ryou.

"_It's my turn, and I play two cards face down." _Said Yugi. _It's too risky for the Dark Magician or the Flame Swordsman to attack right out. _

_"Sanga, attack Flame Swordsman!" _Mei called.

"_We'll see about that. I play the card Mirror Force! It protects the Flame Swordsman!" _Yugi said, as the attack reflected off of Mirror Force. "_The barrier deflects the electricity back onto the monster who dealt it!"_

_"Kazejin! Reflection! Storm Barricade!" _Kyuu called.

_"Reflection activates automatically when an enemy attacks! Nothing hurts the Gate Guardian!" _Mei said, smirking.

"_Too bad your other monster isn't safe."_ Retorted Yugi as the electricity bounced off of the Storm Barricade…

…And onto the Monster Tamer, destroying it.

Mei: 900

Kyuu: 1080

Serena: 1600

Yugi: 1200

"_That was a close one. Mata, arigato."_ Said Serena. "_Now it's time for a little revenge. Flame Swordsman! Attack Kazejin with the Flame of Salamandra!"_

Salamandra raced towards Kazejin…

…But it was deflected by a water barrier created by Suijin.

Her attack failed, Serena had no other choice but to end her turn.

It was Kyuu's turn. "_Now it's my turn! Attack Suijin! With Aqua Wave!"_

"Flame Swordsman's dead." Yama said.

"But wouldn't the Dark Magician be destroyed as well?" asked Atami.

Yama shook her head. "Inside the airtight Magical Hats, he should be safe, but the Flame Swordsman will suffer a 300 point penalty against Suijin's water based attack, so it's dead."

Mei: 900

Kyuu: 1080

Serena: 1300

Yugi: 1200

_"Shimatta! Losing the Swordsman right near the doors. We WOULD walk back through the maze…but you've got a plan, ne?"_

_"Of course. Now it's my turn! I'll use this card to follow in the Flame Swordsman's footsteps. Come forth, Summoned Skull!" _Yugi said, playing the Summoned Skull. _"Since Suijin's left the dungeon floor flooded, Summoned Skull can attack without having to enter the maze! Demon Lightning!" _

_"We'll see about that! Kazejin! Reflection!" _Kyuu called.

But nothing happened. "_What? Why isn't Reflection activating?"_

_"Surprised? Remember when your wave passed over the hats? You set off this trap card: Spellbinding Circle! The curse of the hexagram that was attached to the Dark Magician!" _Yugi said. "_Without Kazejin to protect it, Suijin is destroyed!" _

Mei: 900

Kyuu: 780

Serena: 1300

Yugi: 1200

Mei scowled. "_My turn! I play De-Spell!"_

The power of Spellbinding Circle was destroyed. _"My turn!" _Serena said, drawing.

She and Yugi shared a look. "_I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"_ Said Serena.

_"And I activate my other face down card: Polymerization! In order to create the Black Skull Dragon!" _

Kyuu laughed. "_Have you forgotten? Your dragon cannot move through the maze because it's powered by flight!"_

While the observers (excluding Ryou) were somewhat worried, Yugi and Serena weren't.

It was Kyuu's turn. "_I play the magic card Ryoku!"_

_"We are in very deep trouble."_ Yugi said as Serena cursed under her breath as Ryoku took half of their lifepoints to power up the Gate Guardian.

Mei: 900

Kyuu: 780

Serena: 650

Yugi: 600

"_I can't attack on the same turn when I play Ryoku. But next turn, your dragon will die!" _Kyuu gloated.

"_But my turn is next."_ Yugi said, drawing. "_Dark Magician, proceed toward the exit of the labyrinth and advance seven spaces. Before I end my turn, I play Monster Reborn to raise one of your monsters and have it defend me!" _

_"It's my turn! Gate Guardian! Attack the Dark Magician with a double attack! Demon Wind and Thunder!" _Mei declared.

"_Attacking is useless! Suijin use Reflection!" _Yugi had resurrected Suijin to defend the Dark Magician.

"_My turn."_ Serena said. _Suijin will be destroying on their next turn. Thankfully, I have an idea of just what card I'll draw._ She thought as she drew. She smirked. "_I'm gonna use Copycat as your Ryoku card! And give your lifepoints to our Black Skull Dragon!"_

Mei: 450

Kyuu: 390

Serena: 650

Yugi: 600

_"My turn! Kazejin! Destroy Suijin!" _Kyuu declared, as Suijin was destroyed for the second time.

_On our next turn, we win! _Mei thought.

Yugi and Serena both smirked. "_You've got no idea why Yugi took the Dark Magician through the maze, do you?" _Serena taunted in a voice that Seto readily recognized.

"_I play the magic card Shift! This card switches my monsters, letting me put the strongest ones up front!"_ Yugi said, activating his magic card.

"I understand. Their dragon couldn't move through the maze because it's a flight monster. But by having the magician move through the maze for it…" Atemu trailed off.

"_Black Skull Dragon! Use Meteor Flare!"_ Yugi called, and the Black Skull Dragon destroyed the Gate Guardian.

Mei: 0

Kyuu: 0

Serena: 650

Yugi: 600

"Thankfully that's over." Serena said, as she and Yugi removed their decks from the platform.

The room and the Meikyuu brothers suddenly wavered, and they found themselves in some sort of tunnel or cave. "Okaayy…where are we now?" Jouno asked.

"This looks familiar."

_"Ryou, please, this time don't go picking up any hitchhikers."_

"Should we find out where this tunnel leads?" asked Shimon.

"No. Let's rest for now, and find out where it leads to in a few hours." Said Atemu.

It wasn't long before everyone was asleep.

These actors have certainly been tested. But soon, their greatest test will come. Yet before that could happen, the Nameless must remember what they have lost, or the light of the future will be destroyed…

_End of Chapter 11_

Happy I finally updated? It should be noted that Serena, Yama, and Hotaru are still in senshi form; I just decided to use their given names. Ma'at I couldn't do that with, because there's already a Hikami.

My update rate will probably be slower, and before anyone complains, I have three words: Daily Math Homework. It's not my fault that I'm stuck with Math 90 minutes everyday for the entire year. And since I'm having Math everyday for 90 minutes, I'm also having it by the semester. I'm in Algebra II right now, and next semester I have Functions, Statistics, and Trig. Or is it just Trig? At least my book stack isn't as heavy…

Please proceed to the little box whose color is out for debate and review on pain of death. And don't you dare argue with that last statement!


	12. Chapter 12

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 12

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: I know I don't own these shows, and you should too.

Note: If I'm slow to update again, blame my math teacher. Well, blame my teachers.

Review Responses will be on my profile page until FF dot net changes their minds.

_Chapter 12_

Yama slowly blinked her eyes open. Casting a glance around, she saw that everyone was still pretty much asleep.

Except Atami.

Walking over to her and sitting down, Yama asked, "Can't sleep?"

Atami shook her head. "There's just too many things on my mind."

"Like what?"

Atami looked at Yama. "I'm not sure that I can word it without being blunt."

Yama shrugged. "Blunt is good. It's when people are too evasive and subtle that I start to worry about their true intentions."

"What caused your scars? How do you have Shadow Magick?"

Yama was silent.

"I just—" Atami looked slightly defeated. "—I just don't understand."

"Well, I'm not sure that there's any way to answer your questions without showing you." Yama willed her Millennium Crystal out of her brooch.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll only do this, if you agree to this. I can show you—show you how I got my scars."

Atami looked straight into Yama's eyes. "I want to understand. Understand what I may become."

"Okay." Yama closed her eyes, and Atami did the same.

Yama's Crystal flashed, and images, thoughts, and sensations filled Atami's mind.

Pitch-black darkness

Freezing chains covered with spikes and barbs

Pain

Ranting

Screaming

Blood

Angry shadows

Taunting

Reaching—can't touch—

Light

No more chains

Fighting

Wandering

Monsters

Shadow chains, sticky with blood

Death-trap maze

Light, not leaving

_The Puzzle…it's been solved…_

_…What Puzzle?_

_…Who am I?_

Atami returned to herself with a gasp. "Gods…" She breathed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Yama's face was blank. "That's what happened—how I got my scars."

"Why didn't the Shadows just kill you?"

"You can't kill a spirit. And if it destroyed my spirit, then it would lose its toy." Yama's voice seemed spiteful. "It would taunt me at times—dangle memories of myself and dare me to reach them, to claim them—but I never could."

"Did it ever…?" Atami couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Yama let out a short laugh. "It wanted many things of me—but used and broken wasn't one of them. It wanted me powerful; wanted me to become _like _it. It wanted the same things of Yami—only he was probably more powerful to start off with."

Atami looked marginally horrified. "What about your memories? You got this glazed look in your eyes, when Mahaado was talking about soul sorcerers. "

"Ever since hikari and I came here, to the past…half memories have been playing out around me. Names unheard; faces shadowed over. When he was talking about soul sorcerers, there was this image…the Dark Magician carved in stone… with words…'Pharaoh, my soul is your eternal servant'… But there's something that doesn't make sense to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the Crystal is older than the other Items, right? If it is, then wouldn't its hold over my memories be stronger?" Yama bit her lip. "Yami only has dreams, and he has a hard time remembering them. But me…it's not that hard to remember them. He only knows what he's been told about the past, and it doesn't come across as familiar to him."

"But it does to you?"

"Yes. But if the Crystal is older, then wouldn't my memories be in a sadder state than Yami's?"

"There is a legend, that my mother told me about the Crystal. That it was given to a baby, stolen from her mother's arms moments after birth and found hours later, the mark of Dark Wisdom on her brow, the Crystal around her neck, and a note saying that her name was to be similar to that of the god Atem. She became ruler as a child, and fell in love with a woman from a foreign land, stolen away for her skills and looks, her entire village slaughtered so that she could be taken—"

"—And she was killed by that woman, to whom she gave her heart, and they were fated to suffer that fate, the fate of her falling under her lover's hand, twice more until the ancient truth could be revealed with the arrival of the blood flower, light, shadow, and darkness together as they always were, always have been, and as they always will be." Yama finished, her eyes wide. "How did I know that? I've never heard that before…"

"Maybe not that you remember. You said that you and Yami know that you were told that you'll remember your past when you remember your names?"

Yama nodded her head. "Yes. But it's not as simple as asking someone. When someone says your name or the Pharaoh's name…it's like there's a buzzing sound, or a blank, like something won't let me hear it spoken."

"I'm sure that you'll find it soon."

Yama gave Atami a rueful smile. "You sound like hikari. Very optimistic."

"Well someone has to be."

After that they sat in silence. Right as a few of the others began to stir, Atami asked, "Will you tell Serena how you feel?"

Sighing, Yama watched Serena with soft eyes. "Why ask of her…that destiny will not allow her?"

It took awhile for everyone to wake up. "So…now what?"

"We should try and find—" Atemu was unable to finish his sentence, as four people choose that moment to drop in on them.

…Literally.

The identities of two of them were discovered almost immediately, as they promptly latched themselves onto Yugi and Ryou, respectively, placed their respective Items back on them, and began to lecture/rant at them.

Atemu merely blinked at his counterpart, who was fussing over Yugi

"_What were you thinking! You could've gotten hurt—"_

_"Yadonoushi, why didn't you bring ME? I would have behaved—"_

_"I highly doubt that."_

_"---That's not the point!"_

_"Your sister is a bad influence---"_

_"Oh I'm a bad influence? What about you? It was after you came into his life that people started trying to kill him! If you ask me, you're the bad influence!"_

_"I've only been in his life what, three years? You've been a bad influence on him his whole life!"_

_"'Him' is STANDING right here…" _Yugi muttered, sighing as Yami and Serena glare and continued to shot insults at each other.

The identities of the other two were quickly confirmed as well.

"_What happened to you two?"_ asked Hotaru, as she helped Kaiba stand, while Yugi did the same for Joey.

"_How should I know? One minute we were duelin'—"_ Joey gestured to his and Kaiba's duel disks. "—_And the next, those two maniacs came outta nowhere, grabbed us, and dragged us along, sayin' somethin' about 'Yugi', 'Ryou', 'missing', 'Items', 'spell', 'go to them', and 'two more'"_ Joey explained.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba said, "_They said: "Yugi and Ryou are missing. They left their Items. We have a spell to find them and go to them, but we need two more people.""_

_"How'd you know that?"_

_"Practice with Serena."_ Kaiba jerked his head in her direction, where the glares and insults had been upped to death glares and curses.

Ba-Khu-Ra chose that moment to walk up, and Hikami pulled him a short distance away, to explain things. He merely looked confused as he stared at his double and the Pharaoh's double.

Seto scowled at the offending (to him) pieces of metal attached to his counterpart's and Jouno's counterpart's wrists. He said. "I can't believe that a hunk of metal can summon monsters."

Kaiba glared at him and crossed his arms. "You KNOW that I can understand you. I don't know how, but I can understand you, so don't you DARE insult my technology."

Now, what COULD have turned into a fight was short-lived, as everyone, excluding the two already arguing, stared in shock at Kaiba. Realizing just WHAT he had spoken in, he scowled and directed his glare at Yugi. Making sure he was speaking in Japanese, he said, "_I blame you."_ Smirking as he saw his past self's eye twitch at the sound of Japanese.

_"But I didn't do anything."_

_"The minute you came into my life weird things began to happen."_

_"Hey, before you start blamin' Yug', why don'cha remember that it was YOU who challenged Yugi to a duel in the first place!"_

_"I'm surprised that your memory is that good, koinu."_

_"I am not a koinu!"_

The people of the past mostly stared in shock. "Dear Ra, it's Seto and Jouno times two." Said Shaada.

"Ra help us all." Intoned Shimon.

"How are you going to get those two apart?" asked Mana, staring at Yami and Serena, who appeared to be about two inches away from punching each other.

"There's a long standing rule that we have; don't get involved until the fists starting flying." Said Saturn.

"Believe it or not, it actually takes longer for them to reach that point now." Commented Ma'at.

"_Still, we should probably step in."_ said Yama, as she and Yugi walked over to their respective _children_.

"_Can't you two go five minutes without arguing?" _asked Yugi.

_"He/she started it!"_ They pointed at each other.

"Clearly age doesn't beget maturity." Seto muttered, Kaiba nodding in agreement before he remembered that he did not like his past self.

"Now why do you say that?" Atemu sounded put out.

Sighing, Yama said, "_If the two of you don't behave, you can just forget about chocolate for the next month."_

"_You wouldn't."_ Said Yami, even though he knew full well that she would.

"_That would also include your secret stashes that you think that we don't know about."_ Yugi added.

Grumbling, the two called their 5,959th truce. The longest any truce of theirs had lasted was 8 hours, and that was only because they were in school.

The group reassembling, Hikami wisely keeping Ba-Khu-Ra as far away from certain people (coughAtemucough), they moved on.

_In an unknown location…_

"So what's your latest plan?" sneered Sekhmet.

"Why would you care?" asked Imhotep.

While it was true that she had freed him and his companions from their prisons, there was…something about her that he did not trust. It may sound crazy, but she felt a lot like…

Imhotep quickly cut off that train of thought as he left, heading towards his last attempt.

Sekhmet sighed once she was sure that Imhotep was gone. Osiris was preparing for the Battle Royale, so she was not needed. She pulled a chain out from under her shirt.

A locket dangled from the chain. Flipping it open, Sekhmet caressed the faces in the picture with her thumb. "Soon, my role here will be over, and things will be one step closer…" she whispered.

Closing the locket, Sekhmet then ran her fingers over another item dangling from the chain. Only she could see it, at least until it needed to fulfill its purpose, because if anyone knew she had a Time Key before the right time…

…She could just kiss her one path to freedom from the darkness good-bye.

_End of Chapter 12_

Sooo… what ya think? I had wanted to put in a little bit where Atemu tries to politely intervene in Serena's and Yami's argument, and they both yell at him to stay out of it, and Yami doesn't realize that he technically yelled at himself, but that kinda didn't go through. If I was a reader, I would pay close attention to the little legend/story that Atami (and Yama) said about the first person who had the Millennium Crystal, particularly her fate. Also pay attention to Sekhmet's appearances in the story. Trust me, THIS IS FORESHADOWING FOR THE FUTURE. Okay, it's foreshadowing for my last PLANNED story, but it's still foreshadowing. Cyber cookies for anyone who can figure out just who Sekhmet could be.


	13. Chapter 13

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Is this truly necessary?

Note: Sorry 'bout the delay. My friend Sarah got me hooked on Gensomaden Saiyuki. If you want bishonen, read that. Man, I gotta look for those DVDs when Otakon comes around… and now she won't lend me the sequel series. Says she's not lending them out 'til she gets all of them, and even then she may not lend them out. If someone knows a really good website with Saiyuki Reload, Saiyuki Reload Gunlock, and Saiyuki Gaiden translations, let me know. I found one with Gaiden, but all the pictures won't load and it's incomplete to begin with. Never mind the fact that Gaiden hasn't even finished in Japan… And then I went and got myself into another series called Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness)…(yummy bishonen…) And then there's school… enough excuses…

People ARE seeing my responses to their reviews, right? They're posted up on my profile page. If you are seeing them, let me know in your review.

_Chapter 13_

"_How many times must I tell you NOT to get me involved in these sorts of things!" _Exclaimed Kaiba.

"_It's not our fault you get involved in these things."_ Serena said.

"_It might as well be. How many times must I say that there is no such thing as destiny or past lives."_

"_Seeeettttoooo-kuuuuunnnn-"_ Seto jerked his head around as he heard what sounded like a mangled version of his name, but quickly realized that Serena was talking to his reincarnation. "-_If there is no such thing as destiny or past lives, why do I remember living on the Moon in what is currently 3000 years from now and why am I supposed to create what from what little I know is supposed to be a utopia?"_

"_You were with me on the fact that no utopia can exist because anything that is too perfect would crumble in on itself." _Kaiba switched over to Chinese, a language that he was positive only he, Serena, and Yugi would be able to follow.

"_That changes when the rug gets ripped out from under your orderly life."_ Serena also switched to Chinese, enjoying as Seto's eye twitched as she used yet another language he didn't understand.

"_You don't have to let it."_

"_I have no chance, Seto-kun. Look, you can deny it as much as you want to out loud, but deep down I know that you don't believe that."_

"_There is still no such thing as reincarnation for normal people."_

"_Like being a High Priest with a Millennium Item is NORMAL?" _Serena questioned.

"_You know what I mean."_

"_I do, but I'm not sure that you know what you mean. I know you've been having the dreams. AND I know that right before we left, Ishizu made Marik send the Rod to you, because you are its rightful owner. Or have you forgotten how it responded to you in Battle City?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_But you do. How long are you gonna live in denial? When destiny comes knocking on your door, it won't go away. It'll keep knocking until the door breaks down."_

Kaiba scowled. "_I make my own destiny."_

"_No you don't. The Fates do when they weave a person's thread into their tapestry. A soul doesn't go to Heaven until their time in Hell is done, or there are no more destinies for them to take up. You're lucky. You'll make it there before the end of time. I won't. Only at the end of Time will my duty be done, and I will be allowed to rest."_

"_But with the theory that there are parallel dimensions—"_

"_My duty will never be done. Not for an eternity and then some." _Kaiba was worried at the forlorn look in Serena's eyes, and the look of utter sorrow that Yama gave her hikari.

"_With your winning personality, I'm sure that you'll be able to wrangle out at least a COUPLE of vacations." _He muttered.

"_What does THAT mean?"_ She demanded in Japanese.

"_I think you know."_ He retorted, dodging the hand aimed at the back of his head.

Seto scowled. He did not like the fact that Serena had used his future self to figure out which buttons to push. He liked the fact that they seemed to make a point to speak in languages he couldn't understand even less.

It probably shouldn't be pointed out that Kaiba was far too much like Seto for them to EVER get along.

They finally came around a large room, marked out like a proper duel arena. Imhotep stood at one end of the field, arms crossed and duel disk evident on his left arm. "So who duels this time?" asked Serena.

Before anyone could say anything, Kaiba walked onto the field and stood at the other end of the field, his scowl seemingly a permanent fixture on his face. Only Serena and Yugi had heard him mutter, "_The faster this duel is over, the faster I can wake up from this delusion."_ They both sweatdropped at that statement.

"_Duel Start!"_

Kaiba: 4000

Imhotep: 4000

"Is he a good duelist?" asked Isis.

"Yes." Was the resounding chorus from those from the present. "So long as nothing is said about destiny, fate, and/or past lives, it'll be fine." Said Yugi.

"What happens when that is brought up?" asked Atemu.

"He steadfastly denies it." Yami said dryly. To the blinks and generally disbelieving looks, he added, "He once ordered his Blue Eyes White Dragon to, I quote, "Destroy the future.""

"There's no way that he's my future self." Said Seto, scowling.

"Well that's pretty much the same thing he said about you, only with far, far more dirty and generally impolite words." Serena informed him brightly.

"You're taking far too much humor in this." He informed her dryly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Uhh…maybe you should be concentrating more on the duel…" Yama said tentatively. She had seen Ba-Khu-Ra slip out a few moments ago, and she was upset about how her hikari seemed to be blocking her. The fact that she had been blocking out Serena on a regular basis doesn't cross her mind.

Kaiba: 3000

Imhotep: 3500

Scowling at his opponent as if he was the cause of his unwelcome situation, Kaiba drew.

He smirked, the card being just what he needed to really set his strategy into motion. "_I activate the Magic Card Cost Down, which will allow me to summon a high-level monster without a sacrifice. And with that, I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" _

Seto stopped breathing as the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field. There was just something about it…that made it different from any other monster he had ever seen before. And its attack…rivaled the gods in its power.

Kaiba: 3000

Imhotep: 2000

"_I summon the Lord of Dragons to the field, and equip it with the Flute of Summoning Dragons, in order to summon the other two Blue Eyes White Dragons in my deck. And I also activate the magic card Polymerization, to merge my three dragons into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."_

If Seto had stopped breathing with the summoning of the first Blue Eyes, then he nearly keeled over with the arrival of two more, and the merging of all three. "_Luck for you, I can't attack this turn with my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon,"_ Kaiba finished.

Imhotep was frantic. There was nothing he could do. His deck, carefully prepared beforehand, had been rifled through, and cards switched out for others. His mind flew back to Sekhmet, and how she felt a lot like…

Sighing, he forced his mind back on the duel. "Pass." He said. He would not dishonor himself with surrender.

"_Attack Blue Eyes! Neutron Blast Attack!" _

Seto's eyes took up most of his face with the display of power from that attack. Serena merely shook her head at behavior that was so…"Kaiba Seto" in nature when it came to the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba: 3000

Imhotep: 0

With the end of the duel, the room, and Imhotep, faded away, revealing a corridor. "This is what the corridors normally look like, but there are a few with strange writing covering the walls, and there is always at least one more section of wall covered every time I go through these corridors." Atami said.

"Maybe the writing has some clues pertaining to just what Osiris is after." Serena said. _I wonder if that answer has to do with that feeling I felt two years ago when he first attacked us, that feeling that reeked of both Chaos and Pharaoh 90…_

_With Imhotep…_

Imhotep was only a few yards down the corridor from Serena and the rest. Sekhmet materialized, leaned against the wall, the same enigmatic smirk on her face. "So you failed. Only one thing left to do."

Reaching behind to pull something out of her belt, she tossed it to him. It was a tanto. "Why would I need this?"

"Seppuku. Suicide to maintain your honor."

"What are you getting at? It's like you don't care about any thing at all except your own agenda."

"And that troubles you?"

"What's your game? Watching the senshi suffer…that's not what you're after, is it?"

"Are you going to commit seppuku or not? Because if you don't…the shadows will do it for you…" Imhotep trembled at the force of her gaze.

"On a schedule or something?" He congratulated himself on not revealing just how scared he was by that look in her eyes.

"More like Fate is. In about fifteen minutes, they are going to come across your head, which leads them to you body, showing that you clearly committed seppuku, leading Serena to realize that the past holds all the answers they need to defeat Osiris, and for the Nameless Pharaoh and the Nameless Queen to remember their names."

"How do you know that will come to past?" He demanded, some outside force moving his body, guiding the tanto to his stomach and cutting in…

Holding a katana in her hand, Sekhmet leaned close to his ear. "Because for me to free…and for the prophecy of the 3 Queens to come to past…certain things must come to past… I am merely a player, one that will make sure that my reality, my time, MY future, shall exist. Because without Hikari-aibou and Yami-aibou, I would only be a thing without name or memory." With that, she swiftly removed his head.

With a slight double flick that was well imbedded in second nature, Sekhmet flicked the blood off her katana. Sheathing it, she double-checked her watch. Knowing she had a little time, Sekhmet carefully switched her Time Key onto a different chain. Looking around, she disappeared, leaving behind Imhotep's headless body, and a greater mystery then before.

_Back with Serena and the others…_

"Just where is the light coming from?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm not sure. It's almost as if it's coming from the walls themselves." Said Atami.

"Shh… I hear something…" Serena whispered.

Listening, they all heard something rolling towards them. "_Could it be a bomb?"_ whispered Ryou.

As whatever it was finally stopped in front of them, they realized that it wasn't a bomb.

"KKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Teana, the unfortunate person that the head stopped in front of.

"Hey…isn't this that guy Kaiba dueled?" asked Yugi.

"It is." Answered Serena, following the trail of blood back up to his body.

Narrowing her eyes, she raised his body up, and examined his stomach.

"_Seppuku?" _Asked Yama.

Serena nodded.

"Seppuku? What is that?" asked Atemu.

"Ritual suicide. By dieing in such a way, you preserve your honor. A second beheads the dying man to shorten his suffering. In this case, it would seem as if the second was Sekhmet, the fourth general." Serena explained.

"_Nani kore ka?" _Joey asked, pointing to a katana on the ground near the wall.

Picking it up, Serena unsheathed it even to read the kanji engraved on the blade underneath the tsuba.

Seeing her hikari's frown, Yama asked, "_Doushita ka?"_

"The kanji…it reads '_Kagejo'ou'…_'Shadow Queen', but I don't know if it refers to the sword or it's owner. And that worries me."

"Now that I think about it…her aura feels so familiar…" Atami said, biting her lip.

"You felt it too?" asked Serena and Yama at the same time.

"What are all of you talking about?" asked Mahaado.

"Sekhmet's aura…is familiar to all of us. It's like…"

"…In the past…"

"…She was close to us, like a friend…"

"…Or lover…?" Atami and Yama explained, finishing each other's sentences.

Serena shook her head. "For me…it's like finding a missing part of my soul…and finding a lover again…"

"What does this mean?" asked Jouno.

"I'm…not sure…" Serena said, distracted as she placed the katana in her sub-space pocket, to be forgotten until the time came to return it… "_Demo… _the walls…"

"What about them?"

"The writing is Lunarian."

_End of Chapter 13_

I know, I'm very mean. I don't update in over a month, and then I only update with a short chapter and a cliffhanger… please don't kill me, you're only gonna do so at the end of this story…

Read and review on pain of death


	14. Chapter 14

Millennium II

Journey to the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I owned anything in here, then I would be rich and have a replacement PS2 by now.

Note: I AM SO VERY SORRY PEOPLE! I honestly didn't mean to go this long between updates! Having an English teacher that didn't promote creative process REALLY didn't help. Add that on top of mild writer's block, no desire to write, a ton of homework that multiplied at the end of the summer, far too many story ideas (many of which can never be written because you can't write fanfiction of fanfiction), and being on a Harry Potter/Naruto/Gundam Wing craze… yeah, that's the end of my excuses. Hopefully, I will be better in the future.

PS: Look out for Millennium I being revised; can't say when it'll appear, but keep an eye out for it. Revision needed to make everything matches, since I think the plot kept changing as I wrote it. Currently, I'm stuck in chapter 2, making not so much the cutout of the episode.

Chapter 14 

_I write in this language knowing that my brother will be the only one able to read this, and he never goes into the passages. We learned this language from our mother, who was a noble of the empire that speaks this language; she desired to be with our father, and forsook her title and empire. _

_This is the story of how the makaoa-kha-renput were created. Through the blood sacrifice of 99 people from the thief's village of Kuru Eruna, people who would never be missed, these seven Items were created. _

_I was the one with the idea to create them in order to seal Pharaoh 90, and the foreigners that threatened our kingdom. Yet my brother, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, received credit for everything. I am burdened by my curse as being the younger brother, and my son Seto shares that burden, for he will never be able to sit upon Khemet's throne so long as my brother's line survives. To achieve my goal of placing my son on the throne, I made a deal with a dark being. This dark being lurks in the shadows, and will help me achieve my goal. Soon the time will come when my goal is achieved. Channeling the rage of the sole survivor of Kuru Eruna, everything shall come to a head._

Everyone was silent when Serena finished reading the words. The truth was revealed…but there was nothing there could be done about it. Not without destroying the future those from the future were trying to save.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked Jouno.

Serena shook her head. "We can't. Not only would we risk being captured by Osiris, if we confront him now, the future we now will be gone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look, none of us are supposed to be here. None of you are supposed to learn this. Not even when you follow Ba-Khu-Ra to Kuru Eruna are you supposed to learn just who ordered this. So just leave it be and focus on stopping Osiris." Yama said, storming off down the corridor.

All came to a halt as she disappeared mid-step. But she wasn't the only one who disappeared. Serena, Yugi, and Yami followed.

The less calm freaked out (i.e.: ran around like headless chickens) while the more calm ones actually debated what could have caused the disappearances, and why only they were taken.

It should be noted that the divine audience were falling off their seats in laughter. Apparently, the follies of mortal were amusing. Though it should be mentioned that if any mortal witnessed the gods they held in such esteem snorting with laughter and generally looking like idiots, there would be a sudden and sharp rise in atheist numbers.

Deeming the comedy unfolding with the main group more interesting (at least temporarily) than the drama with the vanished four, they refocused their attentions to the comedy, where one (1) enemy general (currently the ONLY enemy general) arrived on the scene…completely unnoticed.

Sekhmet blinked at the chaos. Yes, she knew that she had to engage in fighting with the group until the four got back from…wherever they went to.

But her information source didn't mention the chaos she was to arrive in.

Rolling her eyes at the impossible argument between Joey and Jouno, she brought her fingers to her lips and emitted a very high-pitched whistle.

Silence echoed as all eyes turned towards Sekhmet. Coughing slightly, she said, "I know this is where I declare that your attempts are hopeless and you should just give up…but since I'm only stalling for time, I don't feel the need for all that."

"Stalling for what? More time for your lord to kill us?" Taunted Joey.

Sekhmet gave no response save for a hand gesture that the ancient Egyptians figured was rather rude, given Joey's answering stutter.

Pulling out the sais that accompanied her everywhere, Atami sank into a ready stance, one Sekhmet mirrored. Sekhmet's smile bordered on predatory as she whispered, "Let's dance."

The fight that followed was one that even the most un-fight-educated person could tell that it was one of masters.

Atami fought to keep the smile off her face as the rush of the fight overcame her. Since no one was totally willing to go all-out on her, she had only a rough estimate of her skill level. But Sekhmet…every move either made was perfectly matched. They seemed to know how each other fought on an intimate level. In fact, if she hadn't known better, Atami would swear that she has faced Sekhmet before on friendly terms.

Meanwhile, Sekhmet made no effort to keep the smile off her face, predatory though it was for appearance's sake. This was the first proof she had…that Yama and Atami were far more similar than anyone could have guessed. Everyone, even Yama herself, figured that her time in the Crystal had corrupted what pure soul she had had, or that Serena, as her hikari, had all the purity. But in truth…the Crystal merely drew out what it already knew was there. Not being in a position where that side of her was needed, everyone assumed her to be pure; innocent, despite any shadow magick she could have possessed. _If only they knew that this is but the first step to my freedom and future…provided I don't screw up._

While our divine audience was all seeing, they were not all knowing. Not even Chronos knew what exactly Sekhmet meant; he knew that she was from a potential, far-distant future that COULD result, but her implications…

While the mortals watched the most beautiful fight most would ever see in all their lifetimes, and the darkness regained their names and memories with the help of their light, the gods shifted in their seats. Although they were eager to see if what they believed Sekhmet implicated would come to pass…they were more eager to see if these mortals would survive this play before they worried about one set far, far in the future.

End of Chapter 14…

Note: Yes, I'll be the first to admit that this chapter is FAR below my usual length (at two pages). The next part is with the four that got vanished from the main group…and right now, I just have NO idea how to write, and NOT make it sound totally corny. At this point, I figure everyone will be happy with AN update (albeit a very short one) then with NO update.


	15. Chapter 15

Millennium II

Journey of the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything copyrighted, because if I did, this would not be needed.

Notes: Finally, I've gotten my mind off other story ideas (interesting as they are) and back to this one. Oddly enough, the fact that this is exam week in spurning me on… I'm also trying to revise Millennium I, since the plot's changed A LOT since I wrote the very first version of that story…which I can't find…on a CD-ROM with a bunch of Sailor Moon fanfics that I'd REALLY like to re-read…you get the idea; things aren't matching up and no one's commented on it. It still bugs me.

Chapter 15 

Yama blinked at the sudden change of clothes and scenery. Serena was now dressed as she had been the day the Moon Kingdom fell, while Yama herself was dressed in an outfit very similar to Atami's.

"Where are we?" asked Serena-Serenity-whichever.

"This is the Queen's chamber, or what would be, in the Pharaoh's tomb," answered Yama, glancing around.

"Of course; there was always a burial chamber for queens as part of the normal burial complex. I suppose this is how it would have looked once completed?"

"I guess so—I know work must had started…" Yama trailed off, grazing her fingers over the carved walls. She continued until she came across an area that _felt_ carved, despite what her eyes told her.

"Hikari, is this portion of the wall covered? My eyes say it's not, but my hands say otherwise."

Walking over, Serena looked at it and exclaimed, "It has your real name!"

"My real…name?" she whispered.

"Yami's too. So you can't see it at all?"

"I can't hear it either. Whenever someone says it, it's like a blank, where the sound doesn't register."

"Hmm…" Serena chewed on her bottom lip, eyes trailing down until they reached her necklace, the cartouche still blank.

The light bulb went off at the same time for both of them.

"If you can see it…"

"And the necklace is blank…"

"Maybe you can…"

"Write it on for you?" Serena concluded. Looking at Yama, she asked, "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Well I doubt we could leave if you didn't." Yama knew it wasn't what her hikari meant.

"I'm serious."

"Remembering who I was then0now-whenever-isn't going to change how I am now. Did learning you were Serenity change you?"

"Not really…" Serena conceded.

"Then I'm not backing out of this."

Sighing, Serena glanced back to the name, to make sure it was the right one. Turning back to Yama, she picked up the cartouche, closed her eyes, and concentrated on the name she had seen.

Yama's breath caught as the symbols slowly wrote themselves onto the metal one by one. After what felt like an eternity, they stopped.

Yama turned it around once Serena handed it back. Staring at it, she slowly read, "A…ta…mi…? Atami?"

Once the name left her mouth, it was like a floodgate opened, Memories flooded in and slipped into place, as if they had never been missing. But the most overwhelming thing of all was the regaining of her sense of self, of who she had _been_.

Yet this was all in the background, it didn't change her, didn't make her something else. She was still who she had been before she remembered; only now she remembered the past. Silently Yama reflected that perhaps the darkness had changed her too much to be what she had been.

Once the memories slid back into place, Yama smiled at her beloved hikari, and said, "I'm still me, just as you're still you, regardless of the past."

Hearing this, Serena returned the smile. "Now we just have to figure out how to get out of—"

"—here?" She finished, blinking at the change. She and Yama were back in what they had been wearing before, back in the tunnels, and for some reason, Atami was fighting Sekhmet.

Parrying, Sekhmet commented, "Oh, it's you," like it was perfectly normal for people to appear out of nowhere.

This, of course, drew everyone's attention to them, leading to a near repeat of the hysteria resulting from their disappearance. To be fair, their reappearance caused Atami to lose her concentration on the fight, leading to Sekhmet to—randomly, it seemed—switch her attack to Yama.

Oddly enough, Sekhmet was the only one who wasn't surprised at the sudden appearance of the sais in Yama's hands when she moved to block. Smirking, she said, "That's interesting," before leaping back.

"Well, the time has come for me to leave," she declared.

"Yes; to leave the world of the living." Yama retorted, hands tightening around her sais.

"Sorry; 'fraid I can't exactly do that. Because you see…" With a wave of her hand, a shield flashed between her and the rest. "…My job here is done." She reached under her shirt and pulled off a chain with a key dangling from it.

One look at it and Serena knew they were in trouble. Swearing, she attacked the shield with a blast of magickal energy. "She's got a Time Key!"

"A what?" Exclaimed Seto.

"If we can't break through the shield, she can go to any time she wants!"

Disregarding their actions, Sekhmet raised the Time Key and began the incantation.

"_Guardian of Time…_

_Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me…_

_I call you by your true name... _

_The all-knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian…_

_Chronos!_

_Lead me!_

_Protect me!_

_Send me the path of light!"_

A purple-pink whirlpool appeared above her. Looking up, Sekhmet only briefly glanced back towards Serena and Yama, an unreadable expression on her face before she looked back up, leaping up into the whirlpool; the shield disappearing the moment the whirlpool closed behind her.

"Who WAS she? It was almost like she didn't care about anyone, friend or foe…" wondered Saturn, leaning causally on her Silence Glaive.

Frowning, Serena said, "She could have been a Guider."

"Guider/ _What's that?"_ Asked Jouno and Joey together.

"A Guider is a person who plays a fairly important role in determining the correct outcome of events, but due to error or unavailability, can't actually be there, so they are allowed a Time Key to travel to the time they need to be at." Serena explained, with Saturn translating for Joey.

"How can there be error regarding the time a person is born when that is decided by the gods?" asked Shimon.

"Just as the gods decide who is born when to guide a sequence of events favorable to them, Chaos also works to change things, altering them and leading to situations like this. In that affect, Yama and I could also be called Guiders, but generally, their presence is not meant to be seen or felt."

"But how much of a difference did she really make? You said yourself that none of what is happening now was supposed to happen, so for all we know, she caused this situation to begin with." Said Atemu.

"As a rule, Guiders are only brought in when there is a possible future that requires a specific intervention. If that is the cause, then there is nothing we can do."

"Is this all that goes on? Trying to get the odds to turn out in your favor?" questioned Shimon, analyzing the situation with a bettor's eye.

"It ultimately comes down to maintaining the balance between good and evil until the end of Time itself," answered Yama.

"Balance?"

"Life and Death. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. That must all remain in balance. If good gains an advantage, evil compensates, and vice versa." Saturn explained.

"Where's Yugi? He could probably help me explain all this." Serena said, looking around for him.

"_He and Yami weren't with you?"_ asked Ryou, his face stricken. "_They disappeared the same time you did._"

"No; it was just the two of us."

"Could Osiris have taken them at the same time you two disappeared?" asked Atami.

"But why take only them? If he were after all the Items and the Crystals, he would have taken all of us." Serena wondered.

"Crystals?"

Serena realized her slight slipup. "I have my own Crystal of power, what I thought Osiris was after the first time he attacked. Then again…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"Then again, we never knew exactly what he was after. If he is after both the Item and the Crystals, I shudder to think what would happen if that kind of power was released all at once." Saturn explained.

"Hotaru, I may have imagined things, but you would know; doesn't Osiris feel a lot like Pharaoh 90 and Chaos?"

"You're right; he definitely feels like both of them, but that would only happen if he was their son."

"Pharaoh 90 was sealed around the time the Pharaoh and the Queen were born by their father. If I recall correctly, his second-in-command was named Osiris, and was sealed in a separate place from his leader." Said Shimon.

"I destroyed Pharaoh 90 roughly a year before he attacked us the first time. He was trying to fully escape from the dimension he was sealed in." Saturn said, eyes haunted as she remembered the feeling of living in a body breaking down, the feeling of watching helpless as an alien stole it for their own plans.

"It would make sense that his second-in-command would be his son. And his probable mother has been sealed for thousands of years." Serena pondered.

"So this could all be revenge, right? Revenge on the heirs of those who wronged him and his family." Shaada said.

"If that were the case, he would have tried to get rid of us as soon as possible; waiting for as long as he did, even factoring in the time it would have taken him to find a way out."

While the others continued their discussion, Yama looked over at Atami and said, "I have an answer to your question."

Atami turned to Yama. Once she did, Yama continued and said, "I once was, but not anymore."

It was a somber moment, insolated from the banter and chatter of the rest, as a girl gazed upon what she would become, and what she had become gazed upon the girl she had been.

No similar moment would come between their brothers, because their brothers had not been changed to the same drastic extent as they had.

It is hard to say what is hard: seeing what you will become and knowing you can't change it…or seeing what you had been, and knowing you can never go back, can never go back to that same state of innocence.

End of Chapter 15 

…I sure know how to end on a somber mood, don't I? Now I just have to survive exam week and then I get a four-day weekend before the start of the next semester, plus I've got a field trip coming up, so hopefully I'll get over the bug that has been passed around from my mom, to my dad, and now to me. Each link in the chain got sick as the other recovered.


End file.
